Memeluk Masa Depan
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Kami-sama memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat keduanya menyadari tentang masa depan mereka yang sebenarnya, dan pada waktu yang menurut-Nya paling tepat. Cara yang bagi manusia biasa akan terasa berada di luar akal sehat mereka. Tapi bagi Dia, itu justru terasa masuk akal. Karena Dia-lah yang menciptakan takdir itu./COMPLETE. Still dedicated for SHDL 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self.**

**Warnings : Canon (or Semi Canon?), OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort**

**Recommended Backsong : **

**# Tokyo - YUI**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**OoOoO**

"Aku pulang dulu, _Onii-san_," ucap Hinata sembari membungkuk. Setelah ditegakkannya kembali badan, ia pandangi pusara kakak sepupunya sesaat dengan senyum sendu. Lalu Hinata pun memutar tubuh dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

Langit pagi itu terlihat cerah membiru, ditemani mentari yang menyebarkan sinar hangatnya di musim gugur. Sambil tetap berjalan, Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan menarik kedua sudut bibir, berusaha menyamai suasana hatinya dengan sang cuaca. Ia tak ingin bersedih lagi. Tak ingin membuat yang lainnya mengkhawatirkannya lebih lama lagi.

Perang Dunia Ninja IV memang sudah berlalu selama lebih dari sebulan. Banyak perbaikan-perbaikan telah dilaksanakan, namun trauma akibat perang tentu masih ada yang merasakannya. Banyak yang telah gugur, namun ada kehidupan-kehidupan lain yang harus terus dilanjutkan.

Bukankah masa depan memang harus tetap dipertahankan eksistensinya?

Pandangan Hinata lantas tanpa sengaja terpaku pada satu sosok, membuat langkah Hinata seketika terhenti kaget. Meski hanya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat, Hinata langsung bisa mengenali sosok itu. Mengenali sosok yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Pemakaman khusus klan Hyuuga memang letaknya tidaklah jauh dari pemakaman khusus klan Uchiha. Hanya saja Hinata sama sekali tak mengira akan bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah pemuda itu seharusnya masih beristirahat di rumah sakit? Atau … mungkinkah sudah boleh pulang?

Sepasang mata Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Tiga pusara tampak terhiasi oleh beberapa bunga krisan putih. Salah satu pusara itu masih terlihat baru. Sang calon Hokage-lah yang berinisiatif membuatkan pusara itu. Pusara untuk Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan kepedihan melingkupi keseluruhan dirinya. Segera ia alihkan tatapan mata, berganti memandang punggung Sasuke dengan nanar. Punggung itu terlihat kokoh dan tegap, namun ada kerapuhan mutlak yang terbelenggu kuat di baliknya. Ada perisai tebal tercipta secara tak kasatmata untuk menutupi sejuta bentuk rasa kesepian.

Masih terdiam, Hinata menyadari tetesan-tetesan air mulai meluruh jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Buru-buru dihapusnya cairan bening itu hingga tak bersisa. Hinata tahu kalau ia tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke secara pribadi, tetapi … ia bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Uchiha terakhir itu.

Apa mungkin karena ia juga pernah merasakannya? Merasakan kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berharga dengan cara yang hampir sama? Merasakan kesepian menyerangnya?

Hinata menghirup oksigen untuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kemudian, mengikuti dorongan hati, langkah kaki Hinata akhirnya bergerak mendekati pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Gelenyar kegugupan tentu langsung melanda diri Hinata, _kunoichi_ Konoha yang nyaris tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_O-ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_," sapa Hinata setelah sampai tepat di samping belakang Sasuke. Tak lupa ia juga membungkuk sopan.

Tak ada sahutan. Tak ada pergerakan. Sasuke masih tetap bergeming. Dan Hinata mengerti alasannya.

Tubuh Hinata kembali tegak, lalu maju ke depan agar bisa lebih dekat ke ketiga pusara itu, hingga kini Hinata yang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke. Hinata pun lekas berlutut dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

Rentetan doa tercetus dalam hati Hinata. Doa-doa yang sering ia rapalkan setiap kali mengunjungi pusara sang ibu, paman, dan kakak sepupunya. Hinata sangat berharap keluarga Sasuke juga bisa tenang di alam sana.

Setelah selesai, Hinata kembali berdiri. Ia bungkukkan badannya pada ketiga pusara itu, lalu beralih membungkuk ke arah Sasuke, berniat untuk pamit.

Masih seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada tanggapan sedikit pun dari Sasuke. Hinata tanpa sadar menggigit bibir, lantas ia segera membalikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan. Namun baru dua langkah pendek, Hinata justru menoleh ke belakang, kembali terfokus memandangi punggung itu.

Tertegun, Hinata mendapati tangan kanannya terulur hendak menjangkau punggung Sasuke. Dorongan itu terlalu kuat, hingga Hinata tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya. Tidak sanggup mencegah dirinya beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu.

Hinata bisa melihat manik hitam Sasuke kini menghujamnya dengan tatapan amat dingin dan tajam. Namun, seolah berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis, Hinata justru mengabaikannya dan beralih … merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

Semakin terpana akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya kini, Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kemudian akhirnya ia memilih untuk pasrah.

Sasuke memang tidak menerima maupun menolak pelukannya, namun Hinata bisa merasakan keterkejutan pada tubuh Sasuke yang membeku tegang. Tetapi entah kenapa … Hinata justru mendapati pelukannya ini tidak terasa salah. Tidak terasa ganjil.

Hinata kemudian kembali teringat akan punggung yang menjadi fokus matanya tadi. Punggung yang menyimpan banyak variasi luka.

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, seiring dengan napasnya mengembus hati-hati. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," bisik Hinata pelan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan lembut.

Ketegangan yang menjalar dalam tubuh Sasuke mulai menghilang, Hinata bisa merasakannya. Menjadi lebih tenang. Lebih damai. Bibir Hinata tanpa sadar mengukir senyum.

Namun pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah mampu menguasai dirinya lagi, Hinata pun melepas rangkulan kedua lengannya. Dan baru ia sadari panas sudah menyebar di mukanya yang memerah. Ditambah … sejak kapan jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini?

Tidak. Saat ini Hinata tidak berani lagi memandang wajah Sasuke. Jadi Hinata langsung membungkuk rendah. "A-aku minta maaf. Permisi," ucap Hinata lalu segera berlari menjauh.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak melihat satu hal: Sasuke kini menyaksikan kepergiannya itu. Menatap sosok Hyuuga Hinata dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan. Untuk pertama kalinya.

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Di tengah kegelapan, seseorang melompat-lompat cepat melintasi atap berbagai bangunan, hingga akhirnya mendaratkan diri di sebuah dahan pohon. Bulan yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik awan, kini kembali menampakkan wujud agungnya. Seseorang itu pun ikut tersorot oleh cahaya sang bulan, membuat sebentuk wajah tanpa ekspresi terlihat.

Uchiha Sasuke lantas mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi duduk. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sasuke memilih berdiam diri. Saat ini Sasuke sedang menunggu kemunculan seseorang, salah satu kegiatan rahasia yang tanpa sadar menjadi rutinitasnya selama enam hari terakhir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mendengar suara langkah yang tidak asing lagi. Suara langkah yang akhir-akhir ini justru terdengar semakin familier di gendang telinganya.

Sasuke membuka mata, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang pemilik langkah. Hyuuga Hinata kini mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah Kurenai-_sensei_, setelah berpamitan pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

Dari pemantauan yang dilakukannya secara diam-diam, Sasuke mengetahui kalau setiap siang hingga malam Hinata sering berada di rumah Kurenai-_sensei_. Guru kelompok delapan itu ternyata baru dua minggu yang lalu melahirkan putra pertamanya.

Sasuke sendiri masih bergeming. Ia hanya memperhatikan sosok Hinata lurus-lurus. Sosok bersurai indigo yang seminggu lalu tanpa diduga sudah berani memeluknya.

Namun … sejak detik itu pula Sasuke merasakan keanehan-keanehan mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Berbagai perasaan asing melingkupi Sasuke dengan nyalang, yang sialnya tidak kunjung menghilang meski Sasuke sudah berusaha mengabaikannya.

Saat di pemakaman itu, Sasuke memang sengaja mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal _kunoichi_ bermata bulan itu, hanya tahu namanya dan sesekali seperti pernah melihatnya ketika di akademi dan ujian chuunin dulu, ditambah ketika Hinata juga ikut menjenguknya di rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu. Sasuke juga membiarkan saja Hinata berdoa di depan pusara keluarganya. Pun tetap tidak memberi respon ketika gadis itu kemudian berpamitan.

Akan tetapi, hanya dengan satu pelukan dari Hinata … segalanya langsung terasa berubah.

Sasuke bisa saja langsung melepas pelukan itu, namun ternyata tak ia lakukan, karena memang tidak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk membuat pelukan itu menghilang. Hal pertama yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir!

Anehnya, pelukan Hinata itu terasa nyaman sekaligus tepat ketika melingkari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata juga membuatnya langsung percaya, bahwa semuanya memang akan baik-baik saja. Tepukan-tepukan lembut tangan Hinata di punggungnya pun terasa mendamaikan, seolah mampu membuat semua keletihan dalam dirinya menguap seketika.

Dan … ketika Hinata melepas pelukannya, kenapa ia justru merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat?

Saat menyadari sosok Hinata semakin mengecil, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak berdiri. Ia kembali melompat-lompat dengan cepat dan sembunyi-sembunyi. Kali ini Sasuke berdiri di puncak sebuah tiang listrik saat Hinata berbelok. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya diam membisu. Hanya matanya yang terfokus memperhatikan Hinata melangkah sendiri di jalanan yang sepi.

Namun, saat seharusnya Hinata kembali berbelok di sebuah pertigaan jalan, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Sasuke mengernyit, kemudian berubah waspada. Ia ikuti arah pandang Hinata, dan kontan mendengus pelan.

Ternyata Naruto dan Sakura mendadak muncul dari sebuah tikungan yang jaraknya cukup jauh di depan Hinata. Namun, karena keduanya melangkah di jalanan yang berlawanan arah dengan posisi gadis itu sekarang, keduanya pun tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Sasuke mengawasi Hinata dengan perasaan kesal dan khawatir. Sasuke juga sudah tahu mengenai fakta Hinata yang menyukai Naruto sejak di akademi, sahabat sekaligus saingan Sasuke yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam persaingan untuk memperebutkan posisi Hokage. Posisi yang juga terpaksa Sasuke akui memang lebih pantas dan tepat untuk dimiliki Naruto.

Sambil mengepalkan tangan, Sasuke kemudian berusaha keras menghalau amarah yang meletup kuat di dadanya. Amarah yang entah datang dari mana. Ia pandangi Hinata yang masih bergeming, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh tekad.

Sasuke tidak tahu, Hinata justru tersenyum ketika melihat kebersamaan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah beberapa minggu ini belajar menerima kenyataan. Dan Hinata sudah sering berhasil menghadapinya tanpa perlu merasa terlalu sakit lagi, seperti dulu.

Hinata memang sempat memiliki firasat kalau Naruto tidak akan menerima perasaannya, terbukti ketika akhirnya Naruto mengatakannya secara langsung pada Hinata saat ia menjenguk pemuda itu di rumah sakit.

Sejak dulu, yang hanya menjadi pusat kedua mata Uzumaki Naruto hanyalah sosok seorang Haruno Sakura. Pada akhirnya Naruto memang berhasil membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, dan hanya menatap pada dirinya seorang.

Hinata memahami semangat pantang menyerah Naruto itu, salah satu yang Hinata pelajari dari sang calon Hokage. Namun, apakah ia juga harus menyerah terhadap perasaannya pada Naruto?

Hinata tahu ia tidak sepenuhnya telah menyerah. Ia hanya sudah mencapai garis _finish_-nya, meski ternyata tidak berhasil menggenggam kemenangan. _Garis_ itu sudah bisa Hinata capai dengan melalui banyak perjuangan keras, tanpa perlu berhenti di tengah jalan untuk menjangkau garis tersebut. Dan itu yang menjadi kepentingan utama bagi Hinata. Naruto pun tetap akan tersimpan di salah satu sudut kecil hati Hinata, sebagai kenangan mengenai sebentuk cinta pertama.

"Dasar bodoh."

Hinata seketika tertegun saat mendengar suara datar yang mengalun dari belakangnya itu. Sebuah telapak tangan besar kini berada di puncak kepala Hinata, sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan sesosok pemuda berjalan melewatinya.

Lambat-lambat, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Masih tak percaya, Hinata terus mengikuti pergerakan Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika pemuda itu berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata sontak melangkahkan kaki, namun kemudian langsung berhenti tepat di tengah persimpangan jalan.

Sambil tetap memandangi Sasuke yang berjalan pelan, kilasan ketika Hinata memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu mendadak kembali berkelebat di benaknya. Kini bisa Hinata rasakan semburat merah tipis menjalar di wajahnya, seiring dengan denyut jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, memandang ke jalan tempat Naruto pergi bersama Sakura. Sosok pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu sudah terlihat sangat kecil dan jauh. Kemudian Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke. Ia masih bisa melihatnya, melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu.

Apakah firasatnya yang tadi mengatakan … bahwa ia sedang memandang jalan menuju _masa depannya_? Ataukah … itu suara Kami-sama?

Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya lagi, Hinata segera berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan itu. Hinata tidak langsung berjalan di samping Sasuke, memilih hanya mengikuti langkah pelan pemuda _raven_ itu dari belakang.

Hinata pandangi sosok itu lekat-lekat, lalu kepalanya tertunduk. Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka akan ada saat-saat seperti ini. Apakah … Sasuke tidak marah padanya karena kejadian minggu lalu?

Sejak saat itu, Hinata memang jadi sering memikirkan Sasuke. Hinata merasa sangat takut jika ternyata Sasuke jadi membencinya karena tindakannya itu. Hinata sendiri masih tak bisa mengerti alasan yang membuatnya berbuat sedemikian rupa.

Ini juga kali pertamanya Hinata melihat Sasuke lagi semenjak kejadian di pemakaman itu. Setelah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, ternyata Sasuke lebih sering memilih berdiam diri di rumahnya. Satu fakta yang justru membuat Hinata sangat sedih saat mengetahuinya. Entah kenapa.

Dan kini di sinilah Sasuke. Melangkah di depannya. Benar-benar berada dalam jangkauan matanya lagi. Anehnya, _itu_ … sudah berhasil membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Tetapi, kenapa tadi Sasuke menyebutnya bodoh? Karena sudah berani memeluknyakah? Atau … jangan-jangan Sasuke tadi melihatnya diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto bersama Sakura?

Karena terlalu sibuk merenung, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke yang berhenti melangkah. Alhasil Hinata pun menubruk pelan punggung Sasuke, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah suara bernada menggoda.

"Nah. Nah. Siapa itu yang ada di belakangmu, Sasuke?"

Hinata terkesiap. Takut-takut, ia menengok dari balik tubuh Sasuke. Dan dilihatnya tiga pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ternyata Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan, berpapasan dengan ketiganya yang baru keluar dari jalanan sebelah kiri.

"Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata berkedip. Diperhatikannya salah satu yang memiliki rambut berwarna jingga. "Ah, Juugo-_san_." Hinata segera keluar dari balik tubuh Sasuke lalu membungkuk dengan kikuk.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Suigetsu, sang pemilik suara pertama.

"Aku pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di klinik rumah sakit," Juugo menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil, sangat menyadari tatapan Sasuke menajam ke arahnya.

Suigetsu mengangguk sekali. Diliriknya Karin yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Hati-hati, Nona Hyuuga. Kau sudah membuat seseorang cemburu."

Hinata langsung mendongak. Matanya membulat kaget dan bingung.

Karin spontan menyikut keras perut Suigetsu. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak cemburu sama sekali," sahut Karin dengan wajah angkuh. "Kalaupun aku cemburu pada mereka, nanti akan ada seseorang yang cemburu."

Suigetsu mendengus geli. "Memang siapa seseorang itu?"

"Siapa pun itu," Karin menjawab sekenanya.

"Kami bertiga sebenarnya baru saja ingin pergi ke rumahmu, Sasuke," Juugo kembali berbicara, mencoba mencegah adu mulut kedua temannya berlanjut lebih lama. "Orochimaru-_sama_ mengundang kita makan di tempatnya."

"Sudah kubilang dia pasti menolak ajakan kita."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat, membenarkan kata-kata Suigetsu.

"Kami mengerti." Juugo kembali tersenyum, tahu pasti alasan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sesaat dipandangnya Hinata yang sudah kembali menunduk malu. Ia sekarang sudah bisa merasa lega.

Akhir-akhir ini, Karin memang lebih sering tidak mengaktifkan _chakra_-nya, membuat _kunoichi_ berkacamata itu pun jadi tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ Sasuke tadi di dekatnya. Karin mengira Sasuke masih berada di mansion Uchiha seperti biasanya.

Namun kini setelah Karin sudah mengaktifkannya, ia justru merasa _chakra_ Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Terasa lebih tenang. Lebih _hidup_. Apakah karena _kunoichi_ Hyuuga yang memiliki _chakra_ hangat dan lembut ini?

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Sasuke, Hyuuga-_san_."

Ketika suara Juugo mengajaknya berpamitan, Karin memandang Sasuke dan Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian Karin memutar tubuh dan diam-diam tersenyum. Entah kenapa rasanya tepat.

Hinata hanya bisa membungkuk kecil dan kikuk saat mereka bertiga mulai beranjak pergi, tepat ke jalanan di depannya. Kini tinggal Sasuke dan dirinya yang masih berada di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja beringsut melangkah ke jalan di sebelah kanan mereka, salah satu jalur yang akan membawa Sasuke menuju mansion Uchiha. Hinata sontak menoleh, tak bisa mencegah dirinya memperhatikan sosok itu dengan sendu.

_Apakah hanya sampai di sini saja?_

Hinata beralih menoleh ke kiri, melihat jalanan yang berlawanan arah dengan jalanan yang Sasuke tuju. Jalanan itu juga akan menjadi salah satu jalur Hinata untuk bisa sampai ke mansion Hyuuga. Pulang ke tempat itu memang niat awal Hinata sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi … kenapa ia sekarang justru merasa enggan melewati jalanan itu?

Dasar bodoh! Hinata merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Spontan Hinata mengalihkan fokus matanya, kembali memandang Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berhenti melangkah, masih berdiri membelakanginya.

Hinata berkedip terperangah. "Ya?"

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Ada senyum tipis di bibir Sasuke, tersamarkan oleh topeng wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dinikmatinya makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan perlahan, namun penuh kelahapan.

Sementara Hinata—yang tidak ikut makan karena sudah melakukannya di rumah Kurenai-_sensei_—hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Hinata masih belum berani melihat raut wajah Sasuke sekarang. Terlalu takut untuk segera mengetahui tanggapan Sasuke terhadap makan malam yang telah ia buat itu.

_Kau bisa memasak?_

Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendengar jenis pertanyaan seperti itu dari bibir Sasuke. Meski sejenak sempat merasa kaget, pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat jiwa seorang gadis dalam diri Hinata seketika bereaksi, ingin membuktikan kemampuan memasaknya pada pemuda bermata jelaga pekat tersebut.

Dan di sinilah Hyuuga Hinata, duduk di ruang makan di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, setelah selesai mengolah bahan makanan yang ada di dapur rumah pemuda itu. Hinata tentu saja berusaha keras memasak sebaik mungkin untuk Sasuke, walaupun ia sebenarnya belum yakin apakah masakannya sesuai atau tidak dengan selera lidah bungsu Uchiha itu.

Ah, andai saja kau mau mengangkat kepalamu, Hinata, kau pasti bisa melihat ekspresi kepuasan yang ada di mata Sasuke.

Sembari tetap makan, Sasuke memang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ternyata keputusannya malam ini menolak ajakan Naruto untuk makan bersama Tim Tujuh ataupun ajakan Tim Taka untuk makan bersama Orochimaru bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Bisa menikmati masakan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Hinata … merupakan salah satu keinginan Sasuke yang akhirnya kini dapat terwujud nyata.

Meski hanya masakan rumahan, ternyata masakan Hinata rasanya lebih enak dari yang pernah Sasuke bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Hinata bisa memasak. Sasuke pernah beberapa kali melihat Hinata membawa makanan ke rumah Kurenai-_sensei_ atau pun memasak di rumah wanita yang sudah menjadi seorang ibu itu, tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sasuke tersenyum beberapa sesaat. Ia letakkan gelas yang isinya sudah tandas. "Tidak terlalu buruk," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata spontan mendongak saat menangkap suara bernada datar itu. Matanya berkedip tak mengerti. "Ya?"

"Masakanmu."

Segera Hinata menatap piring-piring dan mangkuk yang sudah kosong, baru menyadari benar maksud Sasuke. "Ah. _A-arigatou_, Uchiha-_san_," Hinata langsung menyahut dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk.

Sasuke mengangkat alis, lalu mendengus kesal. "Kau orang yang aneh."

"Eh?"

"Saat di markas udara Negara Langit waktu itu, kau memanggilku hanya dengan nama kecilku," ungkap Sasuke akhirnya.

Sejak kejadian di pemakaman itu, Sasuke memang sudah sempat membuka memorinya di masa lalu, mencoba mengingat-ingat keberadaan Hinata di sekitarnya. Dan samar-samar Sasuke ingat pernah melihat Hinata di salah satu kapal Negara Langit saat menjalani perintah dari Orochimaru dulu.

Dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam karena terlanjur merasa kesal, Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Lalu kenapa sekarang berubah? Saat di pemakaman kau juga tidak langsung menyapaku dengan panggilan itu."

Hinata sejenak terkesiap, lalu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dipejamkannya mata rapat-rapat. Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin sekaligus menuntut, membuat Hinata meremas jemari tangannya dengan gelisah di pangkuan. Gemetar ringan pun mulai merayap di sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-aku minta maaf," Hinata mulai menjawab dengan lirih. "Saat di Negara Langit itu, mung-mungkin aku hanya refleks mengucapkannya. A-aku juga sepertinya tidak sadar wak-waktu itu. Dan saat di pemakaman—"

Bibir Hinata berhenti berbicara. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Sebuah telapak tangan besar kembali Hinata rasakan kini menepuk puncak kepalanya, membuat gadis itu kontan terdiam dalam beku kesima.

"Mulai sekarang … panggil namaku seperti pertama kali kau memanggilku," pinta Sasuke tanpa intonasi. Sekali lagi ditepuknya puncak kepala Hinata, lalu menjauhkan kembali tangannya yang tanpa Sasuke sadari sedikit bergetar.

Gemetar di tubuh mungil itu berhasil membuat Sasuke waswas seketika. Ketakutan dalam suara yang melirih itu juga ternyata membuat Sasuke tidak tenang. Ia tidak mau membuat Hinata takut pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau membuat Hinata jadi membenci dirinya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mau melihat kebencian yang pernah diterimanya dulu ada di mata Hinata.

Jika Hinata sekarang benar-benar … jadi berbalik membencinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan nantinya?

"A-aku harus pulang."

_Tidak!_

"Ini sudah malam," kata Hinata lagi seraya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Sasuke-_kun_."

Tertegun, Sasuke bisa merasakan nyeri di jantungnya langsung menghilang. Senyum gugup nan manis di wajah Hinata yang merona tipis membuat gelombang kelegaan membanjirinya. Mendengar panggilan Hinata untuknya itu membuat hati Sasuke menghangat lagi.

Apakah … bahagia memang bisa sesederhana ini?

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk. Ia biarkan Hinata merapikan peralatan makannya dan mencucinya di dapur, karena Sasuke sebenarnya masih ingin Hinata berada di rumahnya. Tetapi Sasuke berusaha mencoba untuk mengerti.

Diselimuti keheningan, Sasuke menemani Hinata menuju gerbang depan rumah keluarganya. Ketika sudah sampai, bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka hendak berbicara, namun kemudian kembali tertutup.

Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepala, lantas membungkuk gugup. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat, sementara dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Alih-alih berjalan seperti tadi, Hinata ternyata memilih untuk segera melompat-lompat melintasi malam dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion Hyuuga. Sasuke yang menyaksikan itu akhirnya jadi merasa tidak terlalu khawatir lagi.

Namun, rasa kehilangan tanpa bisa dicegah kembali menyeruak dalam diri Sasuke. Kesal karena baru sebentar saja ia justru sudah merindukan Hinata, Sasuke pun memutar tubuh dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat Sasuke menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya, fokus mata obisidiannya tanpa sengaja terpancang pada sebuah foto di ruang keluarga. Foto itu tampak terbingkai rapi dan tergantung di dinding.

Dengan langkah getir, Sasuke berjalan mendekati foto itu, foto yang menampilkan sebentuk keluarga kecilnya dulu. Sasuke begitu menyayangi tiga sosok yang mendampingi dirinya semasa kecil di foto itu.

Apakah … suatu saat nanti ia juga bisa membuat foto seperti ini? Foto keluarga kecil yang ia bentuk di masa depan nanti?

Tersentak kaget, sepintas Sasuke seakan melihat foto itu berubah menjadi gambaran lain, yang memperlihatkan dirinya dan Hinata bersama anak-anak mereka. Tampak bahagia. Tampak utuh.

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san, Aniki_," bisik Sasuke, pelan dan rendah. "Apa benar … aku sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuuga itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**A/N :**

**Sebenenya fanfic ini salah satu dari dua fanfic yang pengen aku buat untuk SHDL tahun ini, tapi ternyata gak bisa aku selesain sampai batas waktunya. *sigh* Yang lagi satu juga belum aku buat, karena MMD aja belum selesai. Niatnya bikin one shot, jadinya malah panjang banget. Udah jadi 13k+ words, tapi belum selesai. Tinggal satu scene terakhir.**

**Maunya setelah bener-bener selesai baru aku publish, tapi mungkin—buat yang belum terbiasa baca cerita panjang yang sejenis ini—bakalan ngerasa bosen bacanya. Jadi aku jadiin tiga chap. Alur MMD juga kayanya terlalu lambat. Tapi selera dan feel orang emang gak selalu sama sih. -"**

**Cerita di fanfic ini emang bisa dibilang berhubungan dengan salah satu alasan terbesarku jatuh cinta sama SasuHina. (Cuman semacam penerapannya aja yang dalam bentuk cerita. Di chapter terakhir nanti aku jelasin maksudnya. ;p) Jadi maaf kalau ngerasa ceritanya ya rada gimana gitu. Hehe. Tapi semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. ^^**

**Oke. Ini dia balesan untuk review anon di fanfic Home Sweet Home. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah berkenan membacanya atau yang sekaligus memberi review. Maaf ya baru dibales. ^^**

**# Emma : Walopun bukan terinspirasi dari lagunya Yuki itu, tapi aku juga sempet kepikiran lho. Kekeke~ Sekuelnya kapan-kapan ya. MMD ini yang terbaru. ^^ Yep. Arigatou juga.**

**# Yama : Sama-sama. ^^ Ikut seneng bisa ngebuat orang lain seneng dengan fanfic yang aku buat. Hoho. Sebenernya aku juga hampir kaya gitu sih. Setelah terlalu cintanya sama SasuHina, aku jadi lebih sering gak berani baca fanfic mereka yang banyak konflik. Gak rela gimana gitu. x') Yah, tergantung jalan ceritanya juga sih. Yang penting hurt-nya gak keterlaluan aja. *plaaak* Iyap. Pasti. :)**

**# Chiby Beary : Kapan-kapan ya. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. Kekeke~ Aku juga emang udah kepikiran ngebuat Kyouta punya adik perempuan. Kembar pula. Jadi bukan Hinata aja yang jadi paling cantik di keluarga Uchiha nanti. xD**

**# Guest : Hihi. Lebih bagus senyum daripada cemberut, kan? Kalau gak saling rebutan Hinata, berarti Sasuke dan Kyouta lagi gencatan senjata. Kekeke~ Iyap. Pasti. :)**

**# Anonymous Hyuuga : anon(im hyuuga)? Wah. Keren-keren. xD Aku setiap kali baca ulang HSH juga ngerasa anget sekaligus adem banget ini hati. Pengen meluk SasuHina dan Kyouta jadinya. X)) Uh-huh. Awal-awalnya emang sempet kesel, tapi udah gak kepikiran lagi kok. Xp Iyap. Pasti. :)**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~ Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self.**

**Warnings : Canon (or Semi Canon?), OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort**

**Recommended Backsong : **

**# Almost is Never Enough – Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**OoOoO**

Sepasang lavender itu belum juga tertutup. Tubuh mungil dalam selimut itu masih saja bergerak-gerak resah di atas _futon_. Hinata mengembuskan napas, lalu menurunkan selimutnya dari atas kepala. Bibirnya tampak bergetar sedih sekaligus kesal.

Berapa kali pun dicoba, ia tetap saja tidak bisa tidur! Padahal Hinata ingin pagi segera datang.

Kembali Hinata merasakan panas merambat di kulit wajahnya, ketika mengingat apa yang sudah ia alami tadi bersama Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?

Namun, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang begitu mengusik diri Hinata. Sejak akhirnya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Sasuke secara jelas tadi, Hinata menyadari ada bayang-bayang hitam di bawah mata Sasuke. Dan fakta itu ternyata sulit sekali Hinata enyahkan dari kepalanya.

Apakah Sasuke selama ini tidak tidur dengan baik dan benar saat malam? Apakah ada sesuatu dari masa lalu Sasuke yang masih mengganggunya? Bukankah penduduk Konoha juga sudah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya di balik tragedi berdarah klan Uchiha itu? Dan mereka juga sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya kembali, bukan?

Selaput bening menjamah lagi kedua mata Hinata. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat mencemaskan Sasuke. Hanya membayangkan pemuda itu tengah bermimpi buruk saja sudah membuat Hinata tidak tenang.

Tidak! Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Kalau terus seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Hinata akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Didapatinya ternyata penjagaan di sekitar mansion utama Hyuuga masih tidak terlalu ketat. Sejak perang berlalu, memang belum tampak hal-hal yang kembali mengganggu keamanan desa.

Setelah menonaktifkan _doujutsu_ di matanya, Hinata bergegas berganti pakaian. Ketika kemudian Hinata melangkah pelan menuju jendela kamar, gadis yang Desember ini akan berusia 17 tahun itu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam. Lalu ditutupnya kelopak mata. Ia hirup oksigen di sekitarnya dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

Hinata membuka mata lagi, bersamaan dengan tangannya membuka hati-hati pintu jendelanya. Setelah berada di luar, Hinata kembali memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya dengan _byakugan_. Merasa aman-aman saja, Hinata lekas menutup pintu jendela lalu melompat menjauhi kediamannya.

Malam memang sudah semakin larut, namun Hinata tidak merasa gentar ketika berkali-kali menapaki kakinya dari satu atap ke atap yang lainnya. Syukurlah tidak ada halangan berarti yang menghambat perjalanannya menuju mansion Uchiha.

Hinata kemudian memilih mendaratkan diri di sebuah pohon yang berada cukup dekat dengan kediaman Sasuke. Meski sebelum mencapai mansion Uchiha ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sedang tertidur, Hinata tetap memfokuskan kedua _byakugan_-nya pada rumah pemuda itu.

Hinata menghela napas, lantas mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Mungkin kecemasannya memang terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini.

Akan tetapi, kenapa bayang-bayang hitam itu bisa ada? Dan kenapa juga hanya karena fakta itu saja sudah berhasil mengusiknya sampai membuat ia nekad datang kemari saat larut malam?

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. Sejak kapan … hanya dengan sebuah pelukan bisa membuat keberadaan seseorang jadi begitu berarti? Benarkah perasaannya pada Sasuke tanpa ia sadari ternyata sudah tumbuh dan berkembang secepat ini?

Sejurus kemudian Hinata merasakan perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Aliran _chakra_ pemuda itu terlihat tidak tenang. Hinata seketika waspada. Apakah jangan-jangan Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya?

Tidak. Ternyata Sasuke tiba-tiba bermimpi buruk. Pemuda itu menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya.

Hinata ikut memperhatikan Sasuke dengan gelisah. Dugaannya terbukti sudah. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Diam-diam mendatangi Sasuke?

Pikiran Hinata jelas-jelas langsung berteriak menentang, menganggap hal yang ia lakukan sekarang saja sudah terlampau tidak waras. Memang sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga Hinata berani-beraninya keluar larut malam hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan seorang laki-laki?

Namun … kenapa hati Hinata justru berkata sebaliknya? Sama seperti yang terjadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar diam-diam dari rumahnya tadi. Tapi kali ini, ada dorongan lebih kuat dari hati Hinata untuk segera menghampiri Sasuke, menenangkannya, dan mengusir jauh-jauh mimpi buruk itu.

Mendapati Sasuke belum juga kunjung kembali tertidur tenang, akhirnya Hinata tidak sanggup lagi melawan kata hatinya. Hinata kemudian melompat menjauhi pohon untuk mendekati kamar Sasuke, berharap pintu jendela Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

Dan untunglah harapan Hinata terwujud.

Sangat pelan dan hati-hati, Hinata membuka pintu jendela itu lalu masuk melewatinya. Hinata kini berdiri kaku dalam ruangan berpenerangan agak redup itu. Matanya mengerjap lambat.

_Kami-sama!_ Suara Hinata memekik dalam kepalanya. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_

_Byakugan_ Hinata sudah dinonaktifkan oleh gadis itu. Kini sepasang manik mutiara Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang masih tampak kalut. Meski sayup-sayup, bisa Hinata lihat ada lekukan kecil di kening Sasuke.

Pandangan Hinata langsung berubah sendu. Secara naluriah, dihampirinya Sasuke dan duduk bersimpuh di samping _futon_ tempat Sasuke tidur. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan kanan Hinata kemudian terulur perlahan mendekati kening Sasuke. Lembut, diusap-usapnya kening itu hingga lekukannya menghilang.

Dengan wajah merona, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum di bibir dan matanya. Sasuke sekarang sudah kembali terlihat tenang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Seperti malaikat.

Hinata menarik kembali tangannya, tanpa berniat langsung beranjak menjauh. Hinata pun tetap dalam posisi duduk bersimpuhnya. Hanya untuk memperhatikan Sasuke tidur. Hanya untuk memastikan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah tidur setenang itu.

Sudah berapa lamakah waktu berlalu? Ah, kenapa ia belum merasa bosan juga melihat Sasuke tertidur?

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendapati kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka cepat, memperlihatkan sepasang manik _onyx_ yang sesaat berkilat tajam.

Hinata diam membeku. Sasuke bergeming tertegun.

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Hinata spontan berniat bangkit berdiri. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, ternyata tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Hinata tidak langsung menyahut. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tak berhenti di situ, kembali Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Hinata hingga membuat tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian posisi itu berbalik, karena Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sendiri hingga tubuh Hinata kini berada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke sekali lagi bertanya. Ada penekanan di setiap katanya itu.

Hinata merasakan panas menjalar cepat di permukaan wajahnya, termasuk di kedua matanya. Cairan bening ikut mengumpul di pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia mulai terisak. "A-aku ...," lirih Hinata, masih belum sepenuhnya sanggup berbicara.

"Dasar bodoh," Sasuke berkata datar. Segera dihapusnya air mata Hinata yang mulai mengalir.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Hinata akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar serak. Masih terisak. "Aku akan segera pulang."

"Tidak. Kau sendiri yang berani datang kemari tanpa seijinku," Sasuke bergumam rendah sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher gadis Hyuuga itu. "Jadi, jangan mengira aku akan membiarkan kau lepas begitu saja, Hinata."

Hinata tercengang. Napasnya semakin bergetar gugup. "Ta-tapi—"

"Sudah. Diam saja!" perintah Sasuke seraya mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi di sisi Hinata. Segera ia memperbaiki selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan benda tersebut.

Hinata mengawasi pergerakan Sasuke itu dengan panik dan siaga. Kemudian Hinata rasakan sepasang lengan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan nyaman sekaligus protektif. Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Hinata perlahan tidak gemetar lagi.

"Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam," bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat dan rendah. "Aku hanya ingin tidur sambil memelukmu."

Semakin terpana oleh tindakan sekaligus perkataan Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Sekejap kemudian, rasa nyaman dan aman dari pelukan Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Hinata terlena.

Hinata pun tak bisa mencegah bibirnya membentuk senyum. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, dibalasnya rangkulan lengan Sasuke. Kedua matanya lantas terpejam. Sembari menikmati suara detakan jantung Sasuke, Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda dalam pelukannya ini.

Perlahan-lahan, Hinata akhirnya juga ikut terlelap. Merasakan Sasuke kembali tertidur tenang, sudah cukup membuat Hinata merasa keputusan yang sudah ia buat … bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Sang pagi akhirnya mulai menggantikan lagi peran sang malam di hari baru itu, dengan warna jingga kemerahan tergores indah di cakrawala timur. Mentari pun sudah bersiap untuk kembali menghangatkan bumi di musim gugur.

Lambat-lambat, Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Seberkas cahaya matahari sesaat membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Dilihatnya cahaya itu ternyata masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Mendadak ekspresi tertegun berkelebat di wajah Sasuke. Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup beberapa saat, kemudian terbuka lagi dengan cepat.

Sasuke menggerakkan hati-hati bola matanya ke bawah, memandang pada satu sosok yang kini tengah ia peluk. Ketika tiba-tiba saja merasakan sosok itu sedikit menggeliat, Sasuke sontak membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Jadi … ia memang bukan hanya sedang bermimpi?

Sasuke mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya, sama sekali tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Dipeluknya sosok Hinata semakin erat, lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala gadis itu.

Ah, pantas saja mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata.

Meski masih terbuai oleh rasa kantuk, Hinata akhirnya berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Dan keterkesiapan pun seketika menyerang gadis itu. Bisa Hinata rasakan wajahnya kini kembali memanas.

"Hinata."

Berubah menjadi panik, Hinata menahan napas gemetarnya. "Y-ya?"

"Hinata."

Suara itu ternyata sekali lagi menyebut namanya. Kembali dengan bisikan lembut. Trenyuh, senyum gugup yang mengandung pemahaman terukir di bibir Hinata. "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Sembari memejamkan mata, Sasuke beralih membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata. Kemudian ia bernapas di sana. "Hinata," bisik Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan suara parau namun penuh kelegaan. "Kau … benar-benar di sini."

Hinata berusaha menahan panas haru di matanya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, diusap-usapnya lembut rambut Sasuke. "Ya. Aku benar-benar ada di sini."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata diam membeku. Gerakan tangannya berhenti seketika.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala. Dipandangnya kedua lavender Hinata yang mulai berkabut. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Suaranya berubah menuntut.

Hinata tersentak. Wajah Sasuke kini kembali berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Namun, rasa ingin tahu dan harapan yang terpancar jelas di sepasang mata tajam Sasuke, membuat Hinata jadi ingin mengabaikan rasa gugupnya. Ingin melupakan kerikuhannya, walaupun hanya sejenak.

Sorot mata Hinata lantas berubah sendu, ketika sekali lagi ia melihat bayang-bayang hitam di kedua bawah mata Sasuke. Berupaya untuk tidak gemetar, jemari kanan Hinata perlahan mendekati wajah pemuda itu. Hati-hati, diusapnya salah satu bayang hitam itu dengan ibu jari.

"Ini … membuatku tidak bisa tidur," lirih Hinata. Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Hinata kemudian memandangi mata Sasuke. "Aku melihatmu bermimpi buruk semalam."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang. Manik hitam di kedua matanya mengelam dingin. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi lagi.

Rasa nyeri sontak mendera jantung Hinata. Ditundukkannya kepala dalam-dalam. Kedua tangan Hinata kini mengepal gemetar di depan dada, sementara pelukan Sasuke ia rasakan sedikit merenggang. "Ma-maafkan aku," ungkap Hinata, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata tertegun. Suara Sasuke begitu dingin dan datar, namun bisa Hinata rasakan pelukan Sasuke justru kembali mengerat di tubuhnya. Terasa posesif sekaligus defensif.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," lanjut Sasuke sedetik kemudian, tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke lantas mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi di atas tubuh Hinata. Tangan Sasuke pun menumpu tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menindih tubuh gadis itu.

Tindakan tersebut kontan membuat Hinata terkejut. Mata bulannya membulat lebar. Bibirnya masih diam membisu. Tubuhnya semakin membeku kaku.

"Mulai sekarang …," kata Sasuke lagi dengan jeda panjang, "… kau harus beralih memfokuskan matamu hanya padaku."

Hinata mengerjap terperangah. Bibirnya terbuka hendak bersuara, namun ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam oleh sentuhan bibir Sasuke. Hanya sekejap, tapi sukses membuat Hinata … semakin kesulitan bernapas!

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ekspresinya lantas kembali mengeras, disertai suaranya yang terdengar semakin menuntut. "Pastikan juga perasaanmu pada Naruto hanya menjadi masa lalu, karena hingga di masa depan nanti, Hinata, kau … adalah milikku. Mutlak hanya milikku pribadi. Jadi, jangan pernah berani mencoba untuk menatap orang lain lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Namun, sesaat kemudian ganti dirinya dibuat terpaku oleh Hinata, ketika Sasuke mendapati cairan bening mulai mengalir jatuh dari sudut mata gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke semakin termangu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh!" isak Hinata lagi, dengan punggung tangan yang sudah menutupi matanya. "Ka-kau sudah dua ka-kali menyebutku bodoh, tapi nyatanya kau juga bodoh."

Pekat hitam di kedua mata obsidian Sasuke semakin meredup. Ditatapnya sejenak Hinata yang kini menangis dalam diam, lalu Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bersedia meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis," ujar Sasuke datar dan dingin sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke pangkuannya, kemudian kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. "Tapi … jangan harap aku akan mau menarik kata-kataku tadi!"

Berusaha tidak terisak, Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan mencengkram baju pemuda itu kuat-kuat. "Bodoh!" lirih Hinata dengan suara pedih. "Tan-tanpa perlu kaupaksa pun, aku sudah menatapmu, kau tahu. Bahkan, jauh sebelum di pemakaman itu, perasaanku pada Naruto-kun juga sudah menjadi masa lalu bagiku. Jadi kumohon berhentilah berpikir aku hanya akan mau menatapmu jika kaupaksa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Begitu terkejut akan kata-kata Hinata, Sasuke tegang membisu beberapa detik, lalu hanya mampu bergumam datar, "Aku kira kau hanya mengasihaniku saat di pemakaman itu, sama seperti saat kau mau datang kemari tadi malam hanya karena melihatku bermimpi buruk. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lainnya, saat kau yang tidak terlalu mengenalku, justru tiba-tiba mendekat dan memelukku. Ditambah … kemarin aku juga melihatmu masih diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto. Memang apa lagi alasan yang bisa semakin kusimpulkan selain karena kau merasa kasihan padaku, eh?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Dadanya terasa bertambah sesak setelah mengetahui penyangkaan Sasuke itu. Namun kemudian Hinata berusaha menguatkan dirinya, dan berhenti menangis. Berusaha untuk mengerti masa lalu, yang juga bisa ikut berperan dalam terbentuknya masa depan.

Sembari menutup mata, Hinata mencoba menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya hati-hati. Merasa sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Hinata kemudian perlahan menggerakkan lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dan senyum lemah langsung terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Dugaanmu itu tidak benar, kau tahu," Hinata mulai berbicara pelan. "Saat melihatmu di pemakaman, awalnya aku memang merasa seperti bisa mengerti apa yang kaurasakan ketika kau sedang melihat pusara keluargamu. Kehilangan bagian penting dari keluarga kita memang rasanya sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Terlebih secara tiba-tiba, dan juga … dengan tujuan untuk melindungi diri kita."

Hinata terdiam, merasakan kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba terbenam di pundaknya. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar, bersamaan dengan mata Hinata semakin memburam oleh selaput bening. Hinata pun berupaya keras menahan sesak dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Lembut, Hinata juga menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke penuh afeksi. Berharap itu bisa membuat gemetar ringan di tubuh Sasuke segera menghilang.

"Lalu … aku juga memberanikan diri mendekat untuk bisa berdoa di depan pusara keluargamu," Hinata mencoba lanjut berbicara, setelah gemetar di tubuh Sasuke dirasakannya berkurang. "Aku sangat berharap mereka bisa hidup tenang di alam sana, sama seperti doaku untuk ibuku, pamanku, dan Neji-_nii_. Awalnya, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kemudian aku berani memelukmu, laki-laki yang justru tidak terlalu kukenal. Hanya saja," Hinata mengulas senyum kecil, "memelukmu saat itu tidak terasa ganjil bagiku. Justru … terasa benar. Entah kenapa."

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Sejak kejadian itu, aku malah jadi sering memikirkanmu. Aku juga tidak langsung mengerti alasannya. Tapi waktu akhirnya kemarin aku bisa melihatmu lagi, aku merasa sangat senang. Ditambah aku juga bisa memasak untukmu dan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu lagi. Aku kira kau membenciku, kau tahu. Aku …," suara Hinata berubah tercekat, "… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi kalau ternyata benar kau membenciku karena sudah memelukmu tanpa ijin."

"Aku tidak membencimu," sela Sasuke cepat dengan geraman pelan. "Aku tidak bisa, meski aku sudah berkali-kali mencobanya."

Hinata bergeming kaget, kemudian tersenyum haru. "Aku percaya padamu," ungkap Hinata setelah mampu bernapas lagi. Sambil memejamkan mata, Hinata kembali berujar halus, "Sekali lagi aku juga minta maaf, karena sudah diam-diam datang kemari. Rasanya … memang tidak masuk akal, tapi hanya karena melihat matamu yang kurang tidur, aku jadi benar-benar mencemaskanmu, Sasuke-_kun_, sampai-sampai … bisa membuatku melakukan hal gila yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya."

Hinata menggeleng kecil, merasa trenyuh sekaligus takjub. "Aku juga sama sekali tak menyangka, kau tahu, kalau ternyata perasaanku padamu bisa berkembang dengan kecepatan tidak normal seperti ini. Tapi … aku tidak menyesal memilikinya, karena entah kenapa aku yakin ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Justru menjadi petunjuk dari _Kami-sama_."

Dengan senyum yang mengulas penuh pukau, Hinata kemudian membisukan bibirnya. Ah, benarkah semua perkataan itu dirinyalah yang mengucapkannya?

Pertama kalinya pernyataan sepanjang dan sejenis itu bisa Hinata ungkapkan dengan lancar, terlebih pada seseorang seperti Sasuke sekaligus dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Apakah perasaannya pada Sasuke dan keberadaan Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini?

Gelombang kelegaan juga tak ayal ikut muncul dalam diri Hinata. Menjalar cepat dan membuat dadanya terasa lapang. Kini … Hinata memilih hanya menunggu tanggapan Sasuke dalam diam. Dalam detak pengharapan yang bergemuruh kencang dari jantungnya.

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil bernapas lagi, setelah lebih sering dibuat tercenung oleh kata-kata Hinata yang mengejutkan. "Bodoh," bisik Sasuke kemudian dengan suara datar. "Justru pelukanmu saat itu yang membuatku lebih sering tidak bisa tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya, hanya karena dipeluk oleh seorang gadis, aku jadi merasa uring-uringan, kau tahu. Kau membuatku …," Sasuke tersenyum mendengus. "Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan benar. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam dirimu yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, huh?"

Kelopak mata Hinata sontak terbuka lagi, lalu mengerjap dalam kedipan terpana. Manik lavendernya terasa semakin memanas perih. "A-aku minta maaf," Hinata menjawab dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengus. "Kau benar-benar …," cetus Sasuke sambil sedikit mengurai pelukannya, mencoba untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

Menyadari hal itu, Hinata kontan saja merundukkan kepala. Tidak ingin Sasuke melihat pelupuk matanya yang siap menumpahkan tangis.

"Dasar cengeng," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut, alih-alih nada mengejek. Ditepuk-tepuknya ringan puncak kepala Hinata. Senyum tipis ikut tercetak di bibirnya.

Hinata semakin erat mencengkram bagian belakang baju Sasuke, seiring wajahnya mulai ia tenggelamkan di dada pemuda _raven_ itu. Dan Hinata pun menangis haru di sana.

Masih tersenyum samar, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas perlahan. Dibalasnya dekapan Hinata dengan dada yang terasa sesak oleh bahagia.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, pelan dan rendah. "Terima kasih karena sudah mau memelukku."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, pria paruh baya itu mengawasi dua remaja yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Raut wajah pria itu memang tetap tampak tenang, hanya mata peraknya yang melayangkan tatapan nyalang. Ditambah dengan adanya fakta kedua mata putrinya yang sedikit sembab, juga membuat hatinya ikut mendidih berang.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Matanya menutup rapat menunggu kemarahan sang ayah. Sasuke sendiri terlihat tak gentar menghadapi pandangan ayah Hinata. Bibir Sasuke hanya tertarik datar di wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Sementara sebelah tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang mengepal di pangkuan, mencoba memberi ketenangan dan dukungan pada gadisnya itu.

Dalam hati Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tadi tidak segera sadar akan waktu. Setelah melihat sinar matahari yang semakin terang menembus kamar Sasuke melalui jendela, baru Hinata menyadari pagi ternyata sudah datang. Tentu saja kepanikan langsung menyerang Hinata, takut keluarganya sudah tahu bahwa dari semalam ia tidak ada di rumah. Dan kepanikan itu lantas dilapisi oleh keterkejutan, ketika Sasuke justru ingin menemaninya ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Jadi …," Hiashi mulai bersuara, membuat Hinata semakin panik, "… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Saya yang meminta putri Anda datang semalam," Sasuke langsung menyahut tenang.

Tersentak kaget, Hinata spontan mengangkat kepala, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan. Bukan, _Otou-sama_," sergah Hinata dengan napas tertahan. "A-aku sendiri yang berkeinginan datang ke rumah Sasuke-_kun_. Aku …. Aku—"

"Saya akan segera menikahi Hinata," Sasuke segera menyela, masih dengan nada tenang. Sangat tenang.

Hinata seketika menoleh ke arah Sasuke, semakin tercengang. Bibirnya menganga kecil. Sesaat, Hinata merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Perkataan Sasuke itu juga ternyata berhasil membuat bola mata Hiashi membelalak kaget. Padahal sebelumnya Hiashi hanya mengertakkan gigi diam-diam, ketika mendapati adanya kontradiksi antara pernyataan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Memang kaukira umur kalian berapa, hah?" Amarah Hiashi akhirnya meledak dalam bentuk teriakan tak menyangka.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Hinata segera tersadar dari keterperangahannya. Saat dilihatnya bibir Sasuke hendak kembali berbicara, Hinata buru-buru mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka. "Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata pelan. "Tolong biarkan aku bicara sebentar dengan ayahku_._"

Sasuke menoleh. Rahangnya mengeras. "Tapi—"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, membuat Sasuke berhenti bersuara. Sasuke langsung memahami pandangan lavender Hinata itu. Jenis pandangan yang seolah mengatakan … "Percayalah padaku".

Sasuke mengembuskan napas dengan sedikit kasar, lalu mengangguk sekali. Ditatapnya Hinata dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah untuk memandang ayah gadis itu. "Permisi, Hyuuga-_sama_," ucap Sasuke datar sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Tanpa bisa mengalihkan fokus matanya, Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak berdiri. Setelah melihat Sasuke menghilang ke balik pintu, Hinata hanya terdiam.

Lantas Hinata berbalik menatap sang ayah. Kali ini dengan kesungguhan yang tadi didengarnya dalam suara Sasuke. Keteguhan yang dilihatnya di pancaran mata pemuda itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin maaf pada _Otou-sama_," Hinata berucap dengan badan membungkuk rendah. "Ini semua kesalahanku, bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan … kami semalam juga tidak berbuat seperti yang _Otou-sama_ pikirkan."

Sembari berusaha meredakan amarahnya, Hiashi mengamati Hinata lekat-lekat. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba kembali menyelimuti pria itu. Meski hubungannya dengan putri sulungnya itu sudah cukup membaik, Hiashi masih sering dikungkung oleh rasa bersalah. Bersalah akan perlakuannya pada Hinata di masa lalu. Bersalah akan ketidakmampuannya menjadi seorang ayah yang baik dan benar untuk Hinata. Bersalah karena merasa gagal menjadi orangtua tunggal yang bisa diandalkan dan dibanggakan setelah istrinya meninggal.

Dan sekarang … bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi permasalahan seperti ini dengan tepat? Ketika diam-diam mengetahui kesedihan Hinata akibat menerima penolakan Naruto saja, Hiashi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat putrinya itu kembali bahagia, walaupun pada akhirnya Hinata memang tampak sudah berhasil menata perasaannya selama beberapa minggu ini.

Andaikan saja mendiang istrinya masih hidup, Hiashi yakin ibu Hinata itu akan bisa menangani permasalahan semacam ini dengan lebih baik. Akan bisa mengerti lebih baik perasaan seorang perempuan seperti anak gadis mereka ini.

Tidak! Hiashi berupaya meyakinkan diri. Jika mendiang istrinya bisa memberikan yang terbaik dari dirinya sebagai seorang ibu pada Hinata, kali ini … ia harus bisa berusaha lebih keras lagi memberikan yang terbaik dari dirinya sebagai seorang ayah. Hanya lakukan yang terbaik sesuai batas kemampuannya. Dengan caranya tersendiri.

Semua kesalahannya di masa lalu pada Hinata memang tidak langsung sepenuhnya bisa Hiashi tebus dengan cara itu, tapi setidaknya … ia kini bisa menjadi salah satu yang berperan penting dalam membentuk kebahagiaan untuk Hinata. Dalam memastikan bahwa putri sulungnya ini akan hidup bahagia di masa depan nanti. Dan itu akan membuat Hiashi merasa lebih tenang lagi jika sudah waktunya ia _pergi_ kelak.

Tidak ingin terus mementingkan egonya, Hiashi pun membulatkan tekad. Ia akan membicarakan permasalahan ini dengan hati-hati. Berharap tidak lagi membuat kesalahan yang sama.

"Tegakkan kembali badanmu."

Hinata menarik napas. Suara ayahnya terdengar tenang sekaligus datar, namun sepertinya tidak ada amarah lagi. Setelah menuruti perintah ayahnya tadi, gelombang kelegaan perlahan-lahan mulai membanjiri diri Hinata. Meski tidak terucap dalam kata-kata, hanya dengan melihat mata sang ayah, Hinata langsung tahu kalau ayahnya itu sudah memaafkannya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Hanabi. Dia yang berbohong pada orang-orang yang menanyakan keberadaanmu—yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah menghilang, kalau kau sempat berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke pemakaman," ungkap Hiashi kemudian, membuat Hinata tertegun kaku. "Untunglah akhir-akhir ini kau memang sering mengunjungi tempat itu setiap pagi, jadi mereka sudah sempat mengira. Dan kejadian ini juga jadi tidak perlu merambat ke telinga para tetua."

Merasa tak enak hati, Hinata sekali lagi membungkuk. "Maaf, karena sudah banyak menyusahkan _Otou-sama_."

"Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba mendengar pertanyaan sejenis itu dari sang ayah, tubuh Hinata kontan saja membeku terpana, seperti merasakan _déjà vu_. Ditegakkannya kembali badan, lalu hanya mampu bergumam pelan, "Sasuke-_kun_ …. Dia juga pernah menanyakan hal yang persis sama."

Hiashi menghela napas. Karena sudah bisa menyangkanya, jadi ia tidak terlalu merasa terkejut. Hanya saja Hiashi ingin lebih memastikan perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Meski dari cara Hinata menatap Sasuke tadi membuat ia teringat akan cara mendiang sang istri menatap dirinya dulu, begitu pula dengan cara mereka saling menggenggam dan saling menyebut nama, namun Hiashi tetap ingin bisa memastikan bahwa perasaan Hinata ini bukanlah sebagai pelarian semata. Bukanlah hanya perasaan yang lewat sesaat. Hiashi juga tidak mau membuat Hinata menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Lalu?" tanya Hiashi sejurus kemudian, menuntut kejelasan lebih lanjut.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata melakukan pembicaraan seperti ini dengan sang ayah. Pembicaraan antara ayah dan anak gadisnya, mengenai apa yang dirasakannya terhadap seorang pemuda.

Gelenyar keharuan pun muncul, beriringan dengan aliran kegugupan dan kecemasan yang ikut menyelinap. Karena tak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini, Hinata akan berusaha menjelaskannya dengan baik dan terus terang. Berharap ayahnya juga bisa mengerti. Sekaligus bisa lebih mengenal dirinya lagi.

Setelah kembali meneguhkan diri, Hinata akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menggeleng kecil. "Perasaan itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, _Otou-sama_," ungkap Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Bibirnya kemudian mengukir senyum haru. "Tapi, walaupun sudah ditolak dan menjadi masa lalu, aku tidak langsung menganggapnya hanya sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku tetap bersyukur pernah memiliki perasaan itu dulu, karena perasaan itu … juga ikut memiliki peran penting untuk membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Bukankah segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti memiliki alasan?

"Aku yang dulu sangat lemah, ikut terus berjuang dan berlatih keras seperti Naruto-_kun_. Darinya aku telah belajar mengenai semangat pantang menyerah untuk bisa lebih kuat, bisa dilihat, hingga bisa diakui. Meski belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan."

Sembari menarik napas panjang, Hinata mengerjap saat merasa kabut bening mulai menjamah lagi matanya. "Kepercayaan dan pengakuan yang akhirnya diberikan oleh _Otou-sama_, Neji-_nii_, dan Hanabi terhadap keberadaankulah … yang menjadi salah satu alasan terbesarku untuk tidak terus bersedih. Untuk bisa belajar menerima kenyataan yang tidak selalu sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Juga untuk tetap menghargai peran penting perasaan yang dulu pernah ada itu."

Hiashi masih bergeming, terlalu terpaku akan ucapan Hinata. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu kemudian mendesah pelan. Mencoba mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk ringan puncak kepala putrinya. "Kita memang tidak selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, Hinata, tapi … kita pasti selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang memang kita butuhkan."

Hinata termangu sesaat, lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan cepat. "Y-ya. _Otou-sama_ benar," timpal Hinata, sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir dengan punggung tangan. "Aku juga percaya dengan hal itu. Rencana Kami-sama memang selalu lebih baik, bukan?"

Hiashi mengangguk, sejenak tersenyum tipis. Lantas ia menarik tangannya, kembali bersedekap. "Dan … kau _membutuhkan_ Uchiha itu?" tanya Hiashi kemudian, dengan ekspresi lebih serius.

Sekali lagi Hinata termangu. Sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Lalu senyum lemah merekah penuh haru di bibir mungil Hinata. Pipinya ikut bersemu merah. "Ya," jawabnya yakin. "Aku membutuhkan Sasuke-_kun_, _Otou-sama_."

"Alasannya?" tanya Hiashi cepat.

Hinata mengerjap kaget. Satu kali. Dua kali. Kemudian Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Alasannya … karena aku mencintainya. Mencintai Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Hinata pelan dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku … seperti merasa bisa jadi utuh lagi saat bersamanya. Merasa bahwa tempatku yang benar adalah bersama Sasuke-_kun_, alasanku untuk dilahirkan. Jika dia baik-baik saja, aku juga akan baik-baik saja. Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu, kenapa justru baru sekarang aku merasakan dan menyadari hal ini."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Lantas diangkatnya kepala, dan tersenyum lemah. "A-apa … _Otou-sama_ juga merasa ini tidak masuk akal? Merasa sulit memercayai kalau aku memang bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tercenung dalam kebekuan, Hiashi memandang putrinya tanpa kedip. Dari cara Hinata menatap Sasuke, caranya menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ditambah caranya setiap kali menyebut nama pemuda Uchiha itu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya tentang Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin Hiashi bisa tidak percaya lagi?

Hiashi menggeleng singkat. Sorot matanya semakin serius. "Kau adalah calon pemimpin klan ini, Hinata," ujar Hiashi penuh penekanan.

Senyum Hinata menghilang. Sinar di kedua mata bulannya perlahan meredup. Setelah sejenak bergeming, akhirnya Hinata menundukkan kepala lagi. "A-aku tahu, _Otou-sama_. Maaf."

Hiashi bisa mendengar gemetar dalam suara parau Hinata. Kebahagiaan yang tadi dilihatnya dalam diri putrinya itu kini tak ada lagi. Lenyap entah ke mana. Dan ia benci jika itu berlangsung terlalu lama.

"Tapi … Hanabi juga terlahir bukan tanpa alasan," kata Hiashi kemudian, masih dengan nada formal.

Hinata seketika mendongak. Sambil menahan napas gemetar, dipandangnya sang ayah dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Mak-maksud _Otou-sama_?"

"Panggil Uchiha itu kembali kemari."

Hinata semakin tertegun. Bingung sekaligus heran. Namun, perlahan-lahan kabut hitam itu menghilang dari benak Hinata, memperlihatkan cahaya terang yang mulai menghangatkan hatinya dengan keharuan. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Memilih untuk segera melaksanakan perintah ayahnya itu, Hinata membungkukkan badan. "_Hai, Otou-sama_," sahutnya pelan, lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pintu.

Tetapi setelah berada di koridor luar ruang tamu, Hinata ternyata tidak langsung melihat sosok Sasuke. Tak ingin membuat sang ayah menunggu lebih lama, Hinata pun menggunakan _byakugan_-nya untuk bisa menemukan keberadaan Sasuke dengan cepat. Dan … didapatinya Sasuke sedang berada di taman yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. Dengan Hanabi!

Terkesiap, Hinata langsung menyadari Sasuke dan adiknya itu tampak seperti akan bertengkar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata bergegas pergi menghampiri mereka berdua, sebelum yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi!

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**A/N :**

**Semoga chapter ini juga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah sempet baca atau yang sekaligus review di chapter pertama. Ini balesan review anon. ^^**

**# Katsumi, Arisa, & indigohimeSNH : Udah dilanjut aka di-update. *plaak***

**# Guest : Menurut riset para ilmuwan, seingetku kata mereka butuh waktu beberapa detik aja buat orang jatuh cinta lho. Kekeke~ Rasanya mungkin gak masuk akal untuk kasus SasuHina di sini, apalagi baru berjalan seminggu. Tapi kalo Tuhan emang menghendakinya secepet itu, kenapa enggak? xp Takdir Tuhan itu emang bisa kerasa gak terduga sekaligus gak masuk akal bagi manusia. X')) **

**Yep. Udah dilanjut nih. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~ Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cover isn't mine, and this fanfic belongs to my self.**

**Warnings : Canon (or Semi Canon?), OOC, OC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, & Hurt/Comfort**

**Recommended Backsong : **

**# Akaneiro no Yakusoku – Ikimono Gakari**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

**.**

**OoOoO**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Hanabi!"

Kedua pemilik nama itu serempak menoleh, dan mendapati Hinata berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Ada raut kecemasan pekat di wajah Hinata, membuat Sasuke spontan mendekati gadisnya itu. Sementara Hanabi, dengan tangan yang kini bersedekap, hanya memasang ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke waspada sembari memegang kedua lengan atas Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tersentak. Lalu dihelanya napas panjang, dan menggeleng pelan. "Ke-kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Hinata balas bertanya, masih diliputi kecemasan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tanyakan saja pada adikmu itu," sahut Sasuke datar, dengan kekesalan yang tetap setia membuatnya mendidih. Padahal tadi, Sasuke memang sengaja menunggu di depan pintu ruangan tempat Hinata dan ayah gadis itu berada, sekaligus ingin diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk pendek berambut panjang—yang entah mendapat kekuatan besar dari mana—menarik tangannya menjauh, tepat setelah Sasuke mendengar Hinata meminta maaf ketika diingatkan oleh ayahnya mengenai dirinya yang seorang heiress Hyuuga.

"_Aneki_," Hanabi langsung mengeluarkan suara tajam. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa pulang dengan Uchiha ini?" _Dan kenapa mata Aneki seperti habis menangis?_ Hanabi melanjutkan tuntutannya dalam hati, ikut merasa sedih sekaligus khawatir.

Hinata beralih menatap sang adik. Senyum gugup terukir di bibir mungilnya. Namun Hinata kemudian menggeleng singkat. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu sekarang, Hanabi. _Otou-sama_ sedang menungguku dan Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke sesaat mengangkat alis, lalu kembali menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dilepasnya genggaman tangannya pada lengan Hinata, dan berganti menggenggam satu telapak tangan gadis itu yang terasa dingin.

Sekali lagi tersentak, Hinata merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Mengikuti naluri, didongaknya kemudian kepala, menatap sepasang netra Sasuke. Meski hanya sekilas, Hinata bisa menangkap sorot kecemasan di dua jelaga pekat itu—sesuai dugaannya. Tak ingin semakin meresahkan pemuda itu, Hinata membalas lembut genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Secara jelas dan nyata, Hanabi bisa melihat itu semua. Bagaimana keduanya saling berinteraksi. Saling menggenggam. Saling menatap. Saling memahami.

Walau belum pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu, namun entah kenapa, Hanabi langsung bisa menyadari adanya perasaan kuat tersebut di antara mereka berdua. Dan … untuk alasan yang juga tak bisa dimengerti Hanabi, pemandangan saat keduanya sedang bersama justru berhasil membuat hati Hanabi menghangat.

Tidak, Hanabi membatin. Seharusnya pemandangan ini terasa aneh. Terasa ganjil. Mengingat sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sekali pun melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama seperti ini, melihat mereka berdua berinteraksi sedekat ini. Bahkan mengira dan memimpikannya pun tidak pernah.

Tapi … kenapa justru pemandangan ini terlihat wajar-wajar saja di matanya? Seolah mereka berdua sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain. Terlihat alami. Terlihat tepat, seperti seharusnya.

_Kami-sama_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hanabi benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Berusaha berhenti mencari alasannya, Hanabi akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Hinata tersadar dan memandang adiknya lagi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Saat Sasuke ingin segera mengajak Hinata pergi, Hinata langsung mencegah dengan halus, "Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sambil perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke, Hinata menampakkan senyum lemah nan haru. Dilangkahkannya kaki mendekati Hanabi, kemudian memeluk adiknya itu. "Terima kasih, Hanabi," bisik Hinata lembut. "Maaf, karena sudah membuatmu harus berbohong pada orang lain. Lagi-lagi aku menyusahkanmu."

Tubuh mungil Hanabi mengejang kaget. Dalam benaknya, teringat kembali saat melihat kesedihan menggurat nyata di wajah Hinata ketika pulang ke rumah beberapa minggu lalu. Hanabi, yang tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa, hanya bisa menatap nanar kakaknya dalam diam saat itu. Ingin memberi pelajaran pada sang pencipta kesedihan itu, namun Hanabi tahu itu akan membuat kakaknya menjadi lebih sedih lagi.

Meski akhirnya sudah bisa cukup akrab dengan sang kakak, Hanabi memang tidak selalu mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan pada Hinata. Tidak selalu mampu menjadi adik yang dengan mudah memperlihatkan bahwa ia menyayangi kakaknya sendiri.

Walaupun demikian, Hanabi selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Hinata secara diam-diam. Salah satunya saat ia tadi berbohong pada sang ayah dan para pelayan Hyuuga—yang menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya itu.

Tak ingin membuat mereka tahu kalau ia tidak berkata jujur, Hanabi segera beralih untuk pergi ke ruang latihan, meski dalam hati ia sangat khawatir dan ingin bisa mencari Hinata. Tapi Hanabi menahan diri, yakin sang kakak pasti memiliki alasan berbuat seperti itu.

Sejak delapan hari yang lalu, Hanabi memang sudah menyadari ada keanehan dalam diri Hinata. Terkadang ia mendapati kakaknya tanpa sadar melamun. Antara terlihat sedih, cemas, dan takut. Padahal Hanabi tahu kakaknya sudah cukup lama tidak lagi memikirkan tentang penolakan yang diterimanya dari sang calon Hokage.

Tapi … saat pulang kemarin malam, Hanabi tiba-tiba saja melihat ada binar kebahagiaan di wajah kakaknya yang merona, walau sekilas masih tampak ada sorot kecemasan di kedua mata Hinata. Hanabi memang belum bisa menebak alasan yang membuat Hinata seperti itu, tapi Hanabi sangat berharap sang kakak tidak bersedih lagi. Tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi.

Dan selesai latihan, Hanabi akhirnya mendapati juga kabar kalau kakaknya sudah pulang, hanya saja dalam keadaan mata sedikit sembab dan … ditemani oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

Merasa marah sekaligus semakin khawatir, buru-buru Hanabi pergi menuju ruang tamu, setelah diberitahu kalau ayahnya beserta Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berada di ruangan itu. Akan tetapi … ketika sudah sampai di ujung koridor yang menjadi jalur menuju ruang tamu, Hanabi justru mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Dibantu oleh kekuatan besar—yang muncul akibat amarah karena mengira sang kakak lagi-lagi dibuat menangis oleh seorang lelaki, Hanabi kemudian menggiring Sasuke menuju taman. Dipelototi dengan mata tajam sang mantan _nukenin_ itu tak langsung membuat Hanabi gentar. Namun, sebelum keduanya mengeluarkan amarah dalam bentuk kata-kata, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu datang.

Hanabi menghela napas pelan. Kecuali _Kami-sama_, tidak akan ada yang mengira kakaknya ternyata bisa memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hubungan—yang Hanabi tahu—kemungkinan besar akan membuat Hinata nantinya tidak tinggal lagi di kediaman Hyuuga, bersama dirinya dan sang ayah. Hanabi sudah bisa menebak pikiran ayahnya itu.

Melihat bagaimana mereka berdua ketika bersama, membuat Hanabi yakin kalau ayahnya yang berwatak keras pun akan luluh, seperti dirinya. Jika memang itu bisa membuat _Hinata mereka_ benar-benar bisa bahagia … kenapa tidak?

Diiringi senyum yang diam-diam terpatri kecil, Hanabi lantas memilih untuk membalas ringan pelukan Hinata. "Lain kali jangan membuatku cemas lagi!" tukas Hanabi dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat, lalu segera melepas rangkulan lengannya.

Semakin trenyuh, Hinata hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepala. Dipeluknya Hanabi lebih erat sebelum melepaskannya. Ketika Hinata berbalik badan, didapatinya telapak tangan kanan Sasuke sudah terulur ke arahnya.

Hinata mendongak gugup, lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum tenang. Setelah menarik napas, diterimanya uluran tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sasuke kemudian mengajak Hinata berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu Hyuuga. Melalui sudut mata, Sasuke sesekali memperhatikan Hinata yang memandang lurus ke depan. Kecemasan pekat yang dilihat Sasuke sebelumnya pada wajah Hinata sudah banyak berkurang, membuat Sasuke setidaknya sedikit lebih tenang.

Namun … ada satu hal yang sedari tadi ingin Sasuke lakukan. Satu hal yang sedari tadi berusaha keras Sasuke tahan saat mendengar pembicaraan antara Hinata dan ayahnya.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di koridor, tak jauh dari pintu ruang tamu Hyuuga, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya sesaat Hinata yang memandangnya kaget sekaligus heran. Lalu, dengan keseluruhan diri dan hatinya, Sasuke merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukan.

Keterpanaan membekukan Hinata. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan tanya.

"Sebentar saja," Sasuke bergumam rendah, sambil memenuhi indra penciumannya dengan aroma Hinata. Ditutupnya sejenak kedua mata, sebelum kemudian kembali Sasuke buka bersamaan dengan rangkulan lengannya terurai enggan. Melihat lavender Hinata tampak basah, Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadisnya itu.

Hinata menunduk, berusaha menahan tangis haru dengan menghirup banyak oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Lalu ditegakkannya kepala, dan tersenyum rikuh seraya menggenggam kembali tangan Sasuke. Lebih erat. Penuh keyakinan.

Bibir Sasuke mengulas senyum samar. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan itu, lantas mengajak Hinata melangkah lagi.

Ketika Sasuke menggeser pintu di hadapan mereka berdua, Hinata melihat sepasang mata ayahnya yang tertutup, perlahan mulai terbuka. Segera Hinata membungkuk rendah. "Maaf sudah membuat _Otou-sama_ menunggu."

Hiashi hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dengan pandangan mata, Hiashi menyuruh mereka berdua lekas duduk. Masih sambil bersedekap, diam-diam diperhatikannya kedua tangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling bertautan, tampak sedikit pun tak ingin lepas satu sama lain, bahkan ketika kemudian mereka sudah kembali duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Hiashi menarik napas panjang, selagi rahangnya tampak mengeras kaku. Ditatapnya Sasuke lurus-lurus, tepat di kedua mata. "Kau … masih ingin menikahi Hinata?" tanya Hiashi detik itu juga.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab pendek. Tegas. Tanpa keraguan.

Hiashi terdiam sesaat, lalu ia sedikit mengangkat dagu. Suaranya berubah semakin menantang. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengijinkan?"

Diiringi aura kelam yang menguar cepat, _onyx_ Sasuke seketika menggelap dingin. "Maka … Anda akan membuat sebuah kesalahan besar, Hyuuga-_sama_," tandasnya dengan nada tenang. Sangat tenang. Ketenangan yang justru mengandung peringatan badai penuh bahaya.

Dengusan pelan terlontar dari bibir Hiashi. "Dua puluh tahun," Hiashi kemudian berujar. "Kau hanya kuijinkan menikahi Hinata jika kalian berdua sudah berumur 20 tahun."

"Tidak."

Bola mata Hiashi melebar kaget, lalu bibirnya mendesis tajam, "Jangan lupa dengan umurmu dan Hinata, Anak muda!"

"Saya sepenuhnya ingat tentang satu hal itu," balas Sasuke datar dan dingin.

"_O-otou-sama_, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata akhirnya berhasil juga mengeluarkan suara, meski dalam bentuk lirihan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membahayakan putriku, dengan membiarkannya menjadi seorang ibu di usia yang terlalu muda," ungkap Hiashi tiba-tiba, menginterupsi perkataan yang ingin diucapkan oleh Hinata. "Membuat putri-putriku dalam bahaya … adalah hal pertama yang paling tidak kuinginkan terjadi, kau tahu."

Hinata tertegun hebat. Terus ditatapnya sang ayah yang masih memandang Sasuke dengan kilatan tajam.

"Untuk saat ini, membangkitkan klan Uchiha … bukan menjadi tujuan paling utama saya menikahi putri Anda, Hyuuga-_sama_," Sasuke langsung menanggapi, dengan nada yang semakin datar dan dingin. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengepal kuat di pangkuannya. Bayangan melihat Hinata dalam bahaya membuat Sasuke merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sekaligus membuatnya murka. Ayah Hinata telah salah mengira tentang dirinya.

"Saya sudah tahu tentang bahaya yang satu itu," lanjut Sasuke sedetik kemudian, sambil berupaya meredakan amarahnya. "Dan sama seperti Anda … saya juga tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dalam bahaya begitu saja. Keselamatan Hinata lebih penting bagi saya daripada keinginan untuk segera membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Akan ada saat yang lebih tepat dan aman untuk hal itu."

Hiashi bergeming terpana. Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam ketertegunan. Sama-sama tak menyangka akan mendengarkan rentetan kalimat itu dari bibir sang Uchiha.

Hiashi terlebih dahulu tersadar. Perlahan diembuskannya napas, lalu berkata tegas, "Perang belum terlalu lama berakhir. Desa juga belum sepenuhnya pulih seperti semula. Aku harap … kau juga sudah bisa memikirkan saat yang lebih tepat lagi untuk menikahi putriku."

Bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka, namun kemudian terkatup rapat lagi. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata semakin erat, seiring matanya memancarkan kebulatan tekad yang baru. "Saya mengerti," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Alis Hiashi sedikit terangkat. Sudah tak bisa mencegah lagi senyum bangga hadir di mata peraknya. Ternyata Hinata memang tidak berada di tangan yang salah.

Uchiha Sasuke … tanpa diduga berhasil melewati ujian darinya dengan baik.

Hiashi beralih menatap Hinata. Putrinya itu masih tampak diam membeku. Pucat di wajah Hinata—yang Hiashi sadari muncul saat berdebat dengan Sasuke tadi—perlahan akhirnya menghilang. Kembali terlihat berwarna. Kembali terlihat hidup.

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip lambat, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya pulih total. Ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tegas ayahnya, Hinata bisa melihat itu. Juga senyum di tatapan mata ayahnya yang tidak setajam tadi.

Dada Hinata kini terasa penuh sesak. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Air mata mulai membayangi lapisan mutiara Hinata, membuat pandangannya memburam. Cairan bening itu kemudian berhasil mengalir jatuh, tepat ketika Hinata merasakan tepukan pelan tangan Sasuke di kepalanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi _Otou-sama_." Akhirnya kata-kata itu juga berhasil lolos dari tenggorokan Hinata yang tercekat. Kata-kata yang sedari dulu ingin Hinata ucapkan secara langsung pada ayahnya itu, dan semakin ingin ia ucapkan lagi ketika tadi berkali-kali mendengar sang ayah menyebut dirinya sebagai 'putriku', ketika juga menyaksikan besarnya kepedulian sang ayah pada dirinya, tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Tangis membuatnya sedikit tersedak, namun Hinata berusaha untuk terus berbicara, "Su-sudah lama aku ingin bisa mengatakannya secara langsung pada _Otou-sama_. Aku … aku kira tidak akan pernah bisa. Putriku." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum haru. "A-aku sangat senang bisa mendengarnya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah begitu peduli padaku. Aku benar-benar menyayangi _Otou-sama_."

Tercenung, Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan bahu tegang. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit hanya untuk sekadar bernapas. Entah sadar atau tidak, diraihnya kemudian satu tangan Hinata yang bebas, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku tahu," ucap Hiashi, berusaha dengan suara tenang. "Kau … adalah putriku. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah putriku, sama seperti Hanabi, adikmu."

Hinata bergeming sesaat. Dengan mata yang terasa semakin perih, Hinata membalas genggaman sang ayah, lalu mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Y-ya," timpal Hinata parau. "Hanabi, adikku. Aku juga sudah mengerti maksud _Otou-sama_ tadi. Hanabi … aku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang sangat hebat, seperti _Otou-sama_." Hinata semakin melebarkan senyum harunya. "Dengan itu juga, Hanabi jadi tidak perlu menjadi seorang _bunke_, kan? A-aku … aku terlalu menyayanginya, _Otou-sama_, sampai sebenarnya tidak ingin melihatnya menjadi seperti itu karena aku. Hanabi adalah adikku. Adikku satu-satunya."

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang sanggup dikatakan Hiashi, sementara pria paruh baya itu diam-diam semakin terpukul, teringat akan mendiang saudara kembarnya. Dan juga Neji.

Hinata mengangguk penuh syukur. Berusaha keras ia mengambil napas untuk dadanya yang masih terasa sesak. Lalu Hinata mengalihkan fokus matanya, dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Kembali Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Meski dihalangi oleh air mata, Hinata bisa melihat ada sebentuk pemahaman di sepasang netra Sasuke. Juga secercah senyum maya di wajah tanpa ekspresi pemuda itu.

Tanpa perlu untaian kata, hanya melalui tatapan mata, Sasuke seolah langsung bisa mengerti apa yang ingin diungkapkan oleh Hinata. Seolah sudah bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

Dan … ternyata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hati Hinata dibanjiri gelombang kelegaan lebih banyak lagi. Membuat dadanya kini benar-benar terasa ringan. Oksigen kembali terasa mudah untuk Hinata dapatkan.

Namun badai tangisnya justru lebih hebat. Lebih dashyat.

Meski bibirnya kini bergetar ringan, Hinata berusaha menyunggingkan senyum untuk Sasuke. Tapi hanya sanggup sesaat, karena Hinata segera menundukkan kepala. Ditutupnya rapat-rapat kedua kelopak mata, namun tetap saja cairan bening itu terus mengalir deras.

"Ma-maaf," isak Hinata kemudian. Serak dan lirih. "Maaf, ka-karena membuat kalian melihatku seperti ini. Tapi …," Hinata menarik napas panjang. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Sasuke dan ayahnya. "A-aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis sekarang." Ia menggeleng sekilas dengan cepat. "Benar-benar tidak bisa. Ba-bagaimana ini? Maafkan aku. A-aku … aku hanya terlalu bahagia bisa memiliki kalian. Aku sangat bersyukur masih bisa memiliki kalian di sisiku."

Hiashi memejamkan mata. Bibirnya membisu pilu bercampur haru. Dalam hati … seorang ayah itu ikut menangis lagi untuk putrinya.

Diselimuti keterdiaman, Sasuke hanya bisa terus memandangi Hinata. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya sanggup memeluk gadis itu dengan tatapan matanya.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan tersebut, tepat di depan pintu, Hanabi berdiri dengan tubuh menggigil samar. Kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya terkepal kuat. Bibirnya yang gemetar mengatup rapat. Kepalanya menengadah, memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang.

Hanabi bukanlah anak yang mudah menangis, tapi … kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya muncul ke permukaan. Ia _tidak ingin_ menahannya.

Setelah hanya bergeming selama beberapa saat, Hiashi akhirnya membuka mata, dan langsung menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. "Mulai saat ini … aku percayakan Hinata padamu, Uchiha. Tolong jaga putriku baik-baik."

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Penghujung musim gugur sebentar lagi akan datang. Semilir angin sudah terasa semakin dingin, tapi Hinata merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang manis di rumah ini. Ia merasa tepat berada di sini.

Sarapan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke sudah selesai Hinata masak. Alih-alih langsung menghidangkannya di meja makan, Hinata justru masih setia berdiri di tengah dapur keluarga Uchiha. Hanya tatapan matanya yang bergerak pelan menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Hinata menggeleng gugup, lalu tersenyum bahagia. Tidak hanya dua kali, tapi berkali-kali ia akan memasak di dapur Uchiha. Menyiapkan makanan untuk para Uchiha, dan juga para tamu yang bertandang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Ia … akan menjadi seorang Uchiha di masa depan nanti. Ah, adakah orang yang sebelumnya benar-benar bisa mengira ini akan terjadi? Sepertinya tidak.

Bahkan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju pemakaman tadi, Hinata mendapati pandangan terkejut di mata banyak penduduk Konoha yang berpapasan dengannya dan Sasuke, termasuk beberapa teman seangkatan mereka.

Hinata tahu ia seharusnya menjelaskan pada teman-temannya, tapi rasa gugup bercampur kebahagiaan membuat Hinata tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dan Sasuke memahami hal itu. Jadi Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan seringai tipis, lalu segera mengajak Hinata pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Biarlah mereka berspekulasi sendiri tentang hubungan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Seiring berlalunya waktu, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap.

Hinata akhirnya mulai membawa hidangan sarapan ke ruang makan yang berada di sebelah dapur. Setelah melihat semuanya sudah siap, Hinata tersenyum lagi. Dilepasnya apron dan meletakkan benda itu di tempatnya semula.

Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ sudah selesai mandi? Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sementara ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang makan. Memilih untuk mencoba mencari Sasuke di kamarnya, Hinata pun berjalan menyusuri koridor. Namun langkah Hinata tiba-tiba saja langsung terhenti, tepat di depan ruang keluarga.

Dengan hati nanar, Hinata bergeming menatap Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya. Dadanya kini terasa nyeri setiap kali sang jantung berdenyut. Ketika dilihatnya Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum lemah.

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan jemari tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata, meminta gadis itu mendekat. Secara alamiah, Hinata langsung melangkah masuk untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Setelah bisa menggenggam lagi tangan Hinata, kepedihan yang tadi kembali berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam dirinya seketika menghilang. Sasuke merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hinata mengembuskan napas, merasa lega saat menyadari suasana hati Sasuke sudah berubah. Berdiri di samping pemuda itu, Hinata beralih memperhatikan sebuah foto berbingkai yang tergantung di dinding. Foto yang menjadi fokus tatapan mata Sasuke tadi.

"Saat masih di rumah sakit, aku sering bermimpi sedang bersama dengan mereka."

Hinata menoleh seketika, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang mengamati lagi foto tersebut. Gumaman Sasuke memang terdengar datar, tapi entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakan secercah kebahagiaan dalam suara rendah itu. Hinata mengukir senyum haru, lalu kembali memandang foto keluarga Sasuke.

"Di dalam mimpi itu … usiaku tidak seperti sekarang," lanjut Sasuke setelah terdiam sejenak, "tapi persis seperti usiaku di foto ini. Mereka bertiga juga persis seperti di foto ini. Dan mimpi itu selalu sama: kami hanya terus berada di serambi belakang rumah. Aku tidur menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuan ibuku—aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang mengusap rambutku, sedangkan ayahku duduk di sebelah ibuku, dan kakakku sendiri duduk di sampingku. Mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi … aku tahu mereka terus memperhatikanku yang sedang tidur."

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Sejak tragedi pembantaian itu, setiap kali melihat foto keluarganya, Sasuke selalu merasa kesulitan hanya untuk sekadar bernapas. Tapi keberadaan Hinata di sisinya kini … membuat bernapas terasa sangat mudah.

Dan anehnya lagi, sekarang Sasuke merasa bisa menceritakan apa saja pada Hinata, bahkan tentang keluarganya yang dulu merupakan topik yang sangat sensitif bagi dirinya.

Ah, perubahan apakah yang akan ia rasakan lagi?

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Lirihan sendu itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterdiamannya. Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke samping, dan dilihatnya ada sorot kecemasan di lavender Hinata. Sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu, Sasuke menggeleng ringan.

Kembali Sasuke pandangi foto keluarganya. Suara rendahnya pun terdengar lagi. "Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ternyata tidak bisa sering bersama mereka lagi lewat mimpi. Dan kau … pasti sudah tahu alasannya."

Hinata terkesiap, membeku sesaat, lalu segera menundukkan kepala. "Ma-maafkan aku."

Melalui sudut mata, Sasuke mengamati kepolosan gadisnya itu dengan penuh minat. "Keh! Kau ini benar-benar …," desisnya dengan nada lembut, membuat kepala Hinata justru semakin tertunduk dalam.

Kemudian Sasuke memfokuskan lagi mata obsidiannya ke foto itu. Ia tampak merenung beberapa detik. Dengan pandangan menerawang, ia lantas bergumam lambat, "Tadi malam aku bermimpi lagi berada bersama dengan mereka. Hanya saja … tidak persis seperti mimpi-mimpi itu."

Bibir Sasuke terus bercerita secara singkat, sementara alam bawah sadarnya seakan membawanya kembali ke dalam mimpi itu. Membuat Sasuke seakan sedang mengalami lagi mimpi itu.

Dipeluk kesunyian, Sasuke bisa merasakan usapan lembut tangan ibunya di rambut gelapnya, sementara kepalanya bersandar nyaman di pangkuan wanita itu. Meski matanya terpejam, Sasuke juga bisa merasakan kehadiran ayah dan kakaknya yang ikut duduk di serambi belakang rumah mereka.

Rasanya damai. Kebersamaan sunyi ini membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi diselimuti kedamaian yang hangat. Sangat hangat.

Namun, tidak seperti di mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti berada dalam tubuhnya di usia 17 tahun, alih-alih dalam tubuhnya di masa kecil dulu. Dan … di saat bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke justru merasakan dorongan amat kuat untuk terjaga dari tidurnya.

Mengikuti dorongan itu, Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak mata. Sejenak ia hanya bisa bergeming kebingungan. Ketika dirasakannya tangan sang ibu tidak lagi mengusap rambutnya, Sasuke segera menegakkan badan.

Napas Sasuke terasa berhenti sesaat. Ibunya kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, sedangkan ayahnya memang tidak menampakkan ekspresi di wajah, namun Sasuke bisa menangkap senyum penuh kasih sayang di tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya itu.

Lalu mendadak Itachi mengacak-acak puncak rambut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke segera beralih memandang sang kakak. Tertegun, didapatinya diri Itachi ternyata berada dalam tubuh dewasanya. Dalam sosok yang terakhir kali Sasuke lihat di dunia nyata. Ada senyum penuh arti terukir menghiasi wajah kakaknya itu.

Napas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka, ingin menyuarakan banyak pertanyaan, ingin mengungkapkan kerinduannya, namun kenapa rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk membuka mulut?

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja keluarga Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Sasuke sendiri hanya mampu memandang ketiganya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Lalu Sasuke melihat tangan kanan ibunya terulur ke arahnya. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Sungguh. Namun, seakan tak memedulikan rasa bingungnya, Sasuke langsung menerima uluran tangan ibunya itu.

Sasuke kemudian mendapati dirinya diajak oleh keluarganya meninggalkan serambi belakang, dan beralih masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke mengernyit tipis, menyadari mereka bertiga ternyata sedang membawanya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati.

Ketika sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan itu, Sasuke melihat mereka terdiam memandang dirinya. Dan dalam tatapan tiga pasang mata itu, Sasuke justru merasa seolah mereka sedang … menyuruh dirinya untuk membuka sendiri pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke mematung. Semakin dan semakin kebingungan. Namun Sasuke memilih segera berdiri menghadap pintu, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan. Lalu, dengan gerakan lambat, digesernya pintu kamarnya itu hingga terbuka lebar.

Keterpanaan kini membayang nyata di raut wajah Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang kaget dalam beku kesima. Kehangatan yang tak terdefinisikan bisa Sasuke rasakan memenuhi kamarnya itu. Kehangatan yang … entah kenapa langsung Sasuke yakini berasal dari keberadaan sosok itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu membukanya lagi dengan cepat. Dan … sosok itu memang adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis bersurai panjang itu memang ada. Memang berdiri memunggunginya. Memang bergeming menghadap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Ketika Sasuke berpaling memandang keluarganya, dilihatnya mereka bertiga langsung mengangguk pelan secara bersamaan. Kebingungan kembali melanda diri Sasuke. Otaknya seakan tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti maksud anggukan itu.

Kedua tangan sang ibu kemudian membelai pipi Sasuke. Senyum lembut khas wanita itu masih terpatri. Ayahnya sendiri tetap hanya tersenyum melalui pandangan mata, sementara satu tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Itachi juga tampak mengulas senyum simpul. Seperti kebiasaannya, kakaknya itu juga menjentikkan jari telunjuk kanannya di kening Sasuke.

Selama menerima itu semua, kelopak mata Sasuke tidak berkedip sekali pun. Ia hanya diam dalam ketertegunan total. Dalam kehangatan yang juga membuncahkan haru.

Sasuke kemudian berhasil mengerjap. Hanya sekali, namun ternyata … justru membuat segalanya tak sama lagi. Sosok keluarganya tidak nampak lagi. Suasana rumahnya tidak terang dan hangat lagi.

Kepala Sasuke berputar cepat. Denyut jantungnya sekejap seperti berhenti lagi. Hinata juga menghilang. Semuanya menghilang. Semuanya kembali terasa gelap dan dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara itu berhasil menembus benak Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke menundukkan kepala, terkejut memandang Hinata yang ternyata kini tengah memeluknya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tubuhnya tadi benar-benar menggigil.

"Tidak. Jangan," gumam Sasuke parau sambil segera melepas rangkulan lengan Hinata. Punggung tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata yang sudah basah. "Jangan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup. Hari ini kau terlalu banyak menangis."

"Ta-tadi kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," sela Sasuke cepat dan tajam. Kemudian ia mendesah, merasa bersalah. Suaranya berubah sedikit lebih tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Hinata menarik napas dalam, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Aku percaya padamu." Ditundukkannya kepala sambil menutup mata. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya—"

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menyela lagi, selagi lengannya membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menggeleng pelan di atas kepala Hinata, dan tersenyum samar. "Hanya sebentar. Karena kau … mimpi itu hanya menjadi buruk sebentar saja."

Ya. Memang setelah Sasuke melihat sosok Hinata dan keluarganya tiba-tiba menghilang di mimpi itu, Sasuke merasa kegelapan dingin yang beberapa waktu menyelimutinya mendadak lenyap. Ia seakan sedang tertidur tenang lagi, seperti saat-saat bersama keluarganya di serambi belakang rumah. Tanpa adanya mimpi.

Namun, entah kenapa … saat itu Sasuke justru merasa Hinata sedang berada di dekatnya lagi. Merasa ketenangan hangat itu datang karena kehadiran Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tak dapat Sasuke lihat dalam tidurnya. Hanya bisa ia rasakan.

Lalu dorongan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Dorongan sangat kuat untuk segera membuka mata.

Mengikuti dorongan mendesak itu, dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil terjaga dari tidur tenangnya. Dan … ketertegunan tanpa bisa dicegah melingkupi diri Sasuke. Tubuhnya mengejang. Bergeming kaku.

Meski hanya dalam balutan cahaya sayup-sayup, pekat hitam di sepasang mata Sasuke bisa menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang berada di dalam kamarnya tadi. Sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang kini justru tampak diam terkejut.

Tidak, Sasuke membatin yakin. Ia pasti masih bermimpi. Meski terasa nyata, Hinata tidak mungkin benar-benar berada di kamarnya, terlebih ia menyadari sekarang dalam suasana malam hari. Rasanya terlalu mustahil. Ya. Pasti ia sedang bermimpi.

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung begitu saja.

Ketika melihat Hinata berniat menjauh, Sasuke spontan menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Ketika mengira masih kehilangan daya bicaranya, Sasuke berusaha keras mengeluarkan suara—yang ternyata berhasil. Ketika melihat Hinata menangis, Sasuke langsung menghentikannya. Ketika Hinata berniat pulang, Sasuke segera mencegahnya. Ketika merasa ingin tidur tenang lagi, Sasuke memilih tidur sambil memeluk Hinata.

Semuanya itu, segala tindakannya itu, Sasuke lakukan karena sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang menyentak-nyentak kuat dan berada di luar nalar Sasuke, namun anehnya sekaligus terasa benar ia miliki. Sesuatu yang disebut … rasa membutuhkan. Ia membutuhkan Hinata.

Meski keberadaan gadis dalam pelukannya itu terasa semakin nyata, Sasuke tetap berpikir ia sedang bermimpi. Entah kenapa, alam bawah sadar Sasuke seolah justru semakin menumbuhkan keyakinan dalam dirinya kalau _ini_ tetap hanya sebuah mimpi. Kelanjutan dari mimpi yang sebelumnya.

Biarlah. Walau memang hanya sekadar mimpi pun, Sasuke sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke akan membiarkan dirinya menikmati keberadaan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang lain.

Tapi … ketika membuka mata di pagi hari nanti, Sasuke tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Bagaimana pun caranya, tanpa peduli apa pun lagi, ia akan segera membuat semuanya menjadi kenyataan. Hinata akan bersama dengannya. Benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Bukan hanya dalam mimpi.

Dan saat akhirnya terbangun, sungguh-sungguh terbangun dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar, kenyataan yang didapati Sasuke justru …. berbeda dengan keyakinannya.

"Terlihat bodoh, eh?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, setelah mengakhiri lanjutan cerita yang ia ungkapkan secara singkat. Sasuke tersenyum mendengus. "Seharusnya aku langsung sadar tadi malam, tapi tetap saja aku menganggap kalau aku hanya sedang bermimpi."

Seiring pipinya semakin terasa panas, Hinata menggeleng kecil dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hanya bibirnya yang mengulas senyum haru dan gugup.

"Aku juga sudah mengerti alasannya," kata Sasuke lagi. Dihapusnya lingkar kedua lengannya dari tubuh Hinata, dan berganti menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Hinata mengerjap tidak mengerti. "A-alasan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dipandangnya kembali foto keluarganya, lalu menyahut rendah, "Alasan kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengangguk dalam mimpiku itu …," senyum tipis tampak bermain-main di bibirnya, "… aku baru benar-benar menyadarinya setelah melihat foto ini lagi tadi. Mereka bertiga … ternyata sedang menjawab pertanyaan yang aku ajukan di depan foto ini setelah kau pulang dari rumahku kemarin malam."

Tanpa tahu alasannya, kegugupan justru semakin menyerang Hinata dengan nyalang. Debar jantungnya mengencang. "Me-memang pertanyaan a-apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai samar. Ditolehkannya kepala dan menatap Hinata dengan intens. "Apakah benar … aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata?"

Terpana, Hinata spontan membulatkan mata. Kami-sama! Kenapa mendengar pertanyaan itu saja ia sudah merasa kesulitan bernapas? Astaga! Bernapaslah, Hinata! Bernapas!

"A-aku …," Hinata menelan kegugupannya dengan susah payah. Lalu ia beringsut untuk memperhatikan foto keluarga Sasuke lurus-lurus. "A-aku juga mempunyai foto keluarga di rumah."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. _Berniat mengganti topik pembicaraan, eh?_ Seringai Sasuke kini semakin kentara terlihat. Dengan penuh minat, diamatinya gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedang salah tingkah.

Sembari berupaya untuk bernapas normal, Hinata lanjut berujar, "Ta-tapi hanya satu, dan adanya di kamarku. Di foto itu Hanabi masih bayi, sedangkan a-aku baru berumur lima tahun."

Pelan dan lembut, Sasuke pun menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Nanti, saat sudah waktunya, kita juga akan membuat foto keluarga."

Hinata terpaku, lantas tak bisa mencegah dirinya mendongak, menatap kedua _onyx_ Sasuke yang ternyata memandangnya hangat. "Y-ya," timpal Hinata akhirnya dengan suara serak. Ia menyunggingkan senyum haru. "Dan … tidak hanya satu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu kembali ia pandangi foto keluarganya. Sejenak Sasuke hanya membisu. Namun kemudian ia berkata tegas, "Aku ingin menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Militer Konoha seperti ayahku."

Alis Hinata seketika terangkat, agak tersentak. Kepala Kepolisian Militer Konoha? Yang Hinata tahu sebelum malam tragedi berdarah itu, Kepolisian Militer Konoha memang hanya selalu dianggotai oleh para Uchiha. Organisasi keamanan itu juga kini memang tetap ada, hanya saja anggotanya sudah berubah menjadi berasal dari berbagai klan, seperti halnya Anbu.

Hinata yakin Sasuke pasti bisa mewujudkannya, namun ia hanya diam. Memilih tidak langsung menanggapi. Hinata tahu Sasuke masih ingin lanjut berbicara.

"Setelah perang itu, Naruto, Sakura, dan aku diberi gelar Tiga Legenda Sannin," tambah Sasuke dengan nada merenung. "Aku … tidak ingin berhenti hanya sampai di Perang Dunia Ninja saja. Aku masih ingin melindungi Konoha yang sudah dilindungi dan dicintai oleh kakakku, juga dunia shinobi." Ia tersenyum mendengus. "Naruto nanti sudah pasti akan jadi Hokage seperti ayahnya, dan Sakura mungkin akan menjadi Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha. Jadi … aku akan menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Militer Konoha, seperti ayahku."

"Aku juga ingin bisa terus melindungi Konoha," timpal Hinata lembut. "Melindungi tanah kelahiranku dan orang-orangnya. Juga dunia shinobi."

Sasuke berpaling menatap Hinata. Dilihatnya senyum Hinata mengulas penuh kesungguhan.

"Yang lainnya pasti juga seperti itu," lanjut Hinata. "Meski dengan cara yang berbeda-beda, dengan cara kita tersendiri, tapi tujuan kita sama. Kita semua memiliki peran masing-masing dalam mewujudkan tujuan itu. Jika semuanya berusaha bekerja sama dengan baik dan benar, tanpa pernah menyerah meski ada masalah, tujuan itu pasti akan bisa tercapai."

Setelah hanya mampu terdiam beberapa saat, Sasuke akhirnya mengembuskan napas. "Ya. Kau benar," tukasnya sambil tersenyum sekilas. "Masa depan dunia … ada di tangan kita semua, bukan?"

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk. _Dan … masa depanku pribadi kini sedang ada di depanku._

Dalam hati, Hinata masih sering merasa takjub dengan apa yang sudah dan sedang ia alami bersama Sasuke. Rasanya seperti menerima … keajaiban yang tak terdefinisikan.

Ah, apa Sang Takdir memang sangat suka bermain-main pada kehidupan manusia? Sang Takdir sepertinya sering membuat manusia tidak menyadari lebih awal bahwa "masa depan mereka yang sebenarnya" sejak dulu sudah ada di sekitar mereka, mungkin untuk membuat Sang Waktu memberi saat yang paling tepat bagi mereka untuk menyadarinya. Bahkan … cara membuat mereka pertama kali menyadarinya pun bisa saja dengan cara yang di luar akal sehat manusia.

Hinata tersenyum menahan haru, teringat kejadian di pemakaman saat itu. "Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata kemudian. Suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

Sasuke mengernyit waspada. "Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Dalam satu detik yang terasa lama, ia seperti tidak mampu merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh," ujar Sasuke akhirnya setelah bisa menarik napas. Ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, kau tahu."

Hinata seketika melebarkan senyum harunya. Matanya menyipit, ikut tersenyum. Lalu, dengan kegugupan yang tersamarkan oleh rasa bahagia, seiring terpejamnya kelopak mata, Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sasuke. Saat itu, detik itu juga, ia kembali merasa seperti sedang … memeluk masa depan.

**.:.**

**.:.**

**OoOoO**

**.:.**

**.:.**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lagi, memperlihatkan kembar mutiara indah yang dibayangi kabut bening. Sambil tersenyum menatap bayinya yang sedang tertidur, Uchiha Hinata berusaha menarik napas dalam. Dadanya masih terasa sesak oleh luapan rasa haru.

Tanpa diduga, ketika menutup mata tadi, kenangan-kenangan saat permulaan hubungannya bersama Sasuke berkelebat di benak Hinata. Hanya terbayang sekejap, namun … seakan terasa lama.

Hinata ingat bagaimana kemudian dirinya dan Sasuke menikah setelah setahun berlalu, ketika mereka berdua masih dalam periode berlatih bersama untuk bisa menjadi _jounin_, selepas level _chuunin_ akhirnya Sasuke dapatkan baru beberapa bulan. Dan Hinata pun hamil anak pertama mereka di umur 20 tahun. Kini, di usia yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga, ia dan Sasuke telah memiliki empat anak. Pelengkap keluarga kecil mereka.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Eh?" Hinata seketika menoleh ke sang pemilik suara. Matanya mengerjap sekali. Baru Hinata sadari air matanya ternyata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Sakura segera menjauhi lemari dan menghampiri Hinata yang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang rumah sakit. "Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan suara berbisik, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan bayi dalam gendongan Hinata. Diperhatikannya wanita Uchiha itu dengan penasaran sekaligus cemas.

Hinata menggeleng samar. "Hanya teringat dengan sesuatu," jawab Hinata pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Bibirnya masih melengkungkan sebentuk senyum.

Kening Sakura berkerut. Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha itu sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi … ketika melihat Hinata menatap lagi bayinya dengan penuh cinta khas seorang ibu, rasa penasaran Sakura spontan menghilang. Tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang menjalar cepat dalam hatinya.

Trenyuh, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum. Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu hampir 16 tahun sejak saat itu.

Setelah tak sengaja mendengar Naruto meminta maaf dan menolak Hinata saat di rumah sakit, Sakura merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Hinata. Dengan wajah sedih yang tak bisa disembunyikan, Hinata justru meyakinkan Sakura kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu waktu untuk belajar menerimanya. Ketika beberapa hari kemudian Hinata juga menceritakan mengenai keluarganya yang menjadi alasannya sudah merasa lebih baik, Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk Hinata.

Lalu Sakura mendengar kabar itu setelah beberapa minggu berlalu. Kabar tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Kabar yang banyak mengejutkan warga Konoha.

Ketika Sakura diam-diam melihat sendiri kebersamaan mereka berdua, ia … seakan melihat satu jiwa yang sudah lama terbelah dua dan tersesat menjauh akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang untuk bisa menyatu lagi. Seperti dua keping _puzzle_ yang akhirnya saling menemukan pasangannya untuk menjadi utuh lagi. Sakura juga tidak tahu dari mana datangnya pikiran itu. Terlintas begitu saja.

Meski dilanda keheranan, namun tak ayal Sakura juga merasa sangat bahagia. Sungguh. Kebahagiaan yang besarnya hampir menyamai kebahagiaan yang Sakura rasakan ketika akhirnya bisa benar-benar bersama Naruto. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sekaligus laki-laki yang pernah dicintainya dulu. Dan Hinata adalah sahabatnya yang juga ia inginkan bisa menemukan kebahagiaan, seperti halnya Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya … mereka berdua bisa _saling menemukan_.

Sakura mendesah haru. Masa depan memang bisa amat sangat tidak terduga, bukan? Terlebih untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sakura menoleh, diikuti pula oleh Hinata. Segera saja Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah dibukanya pintu, Sakura mendapati Tenten memandangnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Eh? Ternyata kau ada di sini. Pantas aku tadi tidak melihatmu."

Sakura berjengit bingung. "Tadi di mana?" tanyanya seraya mempersilakan Tenten masuk.

"Tadi waktu aku melihat rombongan _Hokage_ dan para pengawalnya yang sedang menuju gerbang desa," jelas Tenten dengan senyum penuh arti. "Aku kira juga akan melihatmu mengantar Naruto-_sama_ yang akan pergi ke Suna. Karin saja—yang aku tahu sering pura-pura tidak peduli dengan Sai di depan orang lain—ikut mengantarnya."

Bibir Sakura langsung merengut. Sementara Hinata hanya terkekeh tanpa suara, tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya hanya tidak rela melihat Naruto mendadak harus pergi lagi, sementara dia sendiri tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan penting yang harus dilakukannya nanti bersama _Hokage_ Kelima dan Shizune. Sakura sudah menceritakannya tadi sambil membantu Hinata membereskan pakaiannya. Juga tentang Ino yang sempat menggodanya karena Ino ikut dalam rombongan itu sebagai ninja medis, jadi tidak perlu merasa khawatir ditinggal oleh Shikamaru. Dua sahabat satu tim Hinata dulu—Kiba dan Shino—juga ada dalam rombongan itu bersama dengan Sai serta Chouji. Mereka berempat sudah lama menjadi pengawal andalan _Hokage_ Keenam jika pergi keluar desa.

"Ah! Ruyoka sedang tidur, ya?" Suara Tenten kemudian berubah berbisik. Ia meringis. "_Gomen ne_, Hinata. Suaraku tidak terlalu keras, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Kepalanya menggeleng ringan. "Tidak usah khawatir. Tidurnya sedang sangat pulas."

Ikut tersenyum, Tenten pun menghela napas lega. "Nah, ini bunga untukmu dan Ruyoka yang manis. Aku letakkan di sini saja, ya," kata Tenten sembari meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya di atas nakas samping ranjang.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata dengan senyum yang masih terpatri. "Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi. Kemarin lusa kan kau sudah membawa bunga untuk kami."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang itu kan untuk hari lahirnya Ruyoka, dan yang ini untuk hari kepulangan kalian berdua dari rumah sakit."

Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng heran mendengar jawaban Tenten itu. Lalu pandangan matanya tertuju pada benda lain yang dibawa oleh Tenten. "Kotak apa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan alis nyaris bertaut.

"Nah. Aku juga baru mau menanyakannya," Sakura menimpali. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini sudah berdiri di samping Tenten. Ekspresinya tampak penasaran.

"Oh. Ini kotak yang isinya surat-surat dari anak-anak akademi," jawab Tenten disertai senyuman lebar. "Setelah tadi aku dan Miharu memberi tahu kalau kau akan pulang sore ini, tiba-tiba ada beberapa anak yang ingin menulis surat untukmu, _sensei_ kesayangan mereka. Lalu akhirnya semua juga ikut membuat, termasuk Tarumi dan Miharu." Tawa geli tenten mengalun pelan. "Tarumi awalnya memang tidak mau ikut membuatnya, karena dia pikir kau kan ibunya, jadi dia bisa langsung saja mengatakannya padamu. Tapi Miharu memaksa kakak kembarnya itu untuk ikut menulis surat seperti yang lainnya."

"Tarumi memang tidak akan pernah mau menolak permintaan Miharu," celetuk Sakura, ikut tertawa ringan bersama Hinata.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat." Tenten berpaling ke arah Sakura. Setelah bergeming ragu sejenak, Tenten akhirnya berdeham ringan dan mulai bercerita, "Tadi, waktu dalam perjalanan kemari, sebenarnya aku juga melihat anak-anakmu bersama Konohamaru. Kazuto, eh, ng … sepertinya mau menantang Konohamaru makan ramen di Kedai Ichiraku." Melihat raut muka terkejut istri Hokage itu berubah marah, Tenten langsung mengibaskan tangan. "Tapi mungkin aku hanya salah dengar. Aku melihat mereka juga bukan dari jarak dekat."

Hinata memandang Sakura dengan cemas. Dirasakannya Ruyoka mulai sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. "Jangan khawatir, Sakura," ucap Hinata kemudian, berusaha ikut menenangkan. "Kalaupun benar, Mayuka pasti sudah melarang Kazuto."

Sakura mengertakkan gigi. "Tapi bisa saja Mayuka malah tidak berhasil melarang kakaknya itu," ujarnya dengan rahang mengeras. "Aku harus segera memastikannya sendiri." Sakura mendesah sedih menatap Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu dan Ruyoka lebih lama lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih juga ya sudah membantuku beres-beres."

Sakura membalas senyum Hinata. "Ah, bukan masalah. Dan Tenten, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi," pamit Sakura, lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu. "Sshh. Tidak ada Naruto, Konohamaru yang ditantang anak itu. Apa dia mau masuk rumah sakit lagi karena kebanyakan makan ramen, huh? Awas saja dia nanti."

Hinata dan Tenten saling pandang, kemudian meringis bersamaan karena desisan samar Sakura itu.

Sambil kembali menimang Ruyoka dengan tepukan lembut, Hinata beralih mengamati kotak surat yang masih dibawa Tenten. Keharuan tampak jelas menyelimuti kedua lavender wanita itu.

"Mereka sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu," ungkap Tenten. Diamatinya juga kotak surat dalam genggaman tangannya. Air mukanya terlihat sedih. "Sayang sekali setelah ini kau memilih untuk tidak mengajar lagi di akademi."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka," Hinata menyahut dengan tatapan merenung. Lembut dan penuh afeksi, diperhatikannya kemudian wajah tidur Ruyoka. "Tapi sudah saatnya aku untuk lebih fokus hanya mengurus anak-anakku, juga Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga ingin bisa hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga seperti ibuku dan Mikoto _Okaa-san_."

Tenten tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Hinata mengangkat kepala, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih juga sudah membawakan surat-surat mereka untukku. Setelah pulang dari sini aku pasti akan membacanya," kata Hinata, diikuti seluas senyum haru. "Dan tolong sampaikan sekali lagi permintaan maaf dan terima kasihku pada mereka, ya?"

"Tentu," Tenten menanggapi dengan sungguh-sungguh, selagi tangannya meletakkan kotak surat itu di atas nakas, tepat di samping buket bunga yang ia bawa.

Saat Hinata menyadari mata Tenten kemudian tertuju ke arah jendela, dilihatnya wanita itu tiba-tiba meringis lebar. "Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata," ungkap Tenten. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Hari sudah semakin sore, jadi aku harus segera menjemput Ren di rumah orangtuaku. Lee masih belum pulang dari misi bersama tim asuhannya."

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Aku pikir kenapa." Dengan senyum yang terkembang tenang, Hinata pun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Tenten. Sebentar lagi Sasuke-_kun_ dan yang lainnya juga akan datang."

"Ah, baiklah." Senyuman Tenten melebar. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah melihat Tenten menghilang dari balik pintu, Hinata kembali menatap bayinya yang tampak tertidur lelap. "Mereka masih belum datang, hmm?" tanya Hinata dengan bisikan halus. Sambil tersenyum, diciumnya ringan surai hitam milik Ruyoka.

Lalu Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, memperhatikan langit yang semakin nyata menghadirkan senja. Bibir Hinata bersenandung samar, sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Ruyoka. Mereka sedang menunggu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata merasakan gerakan kecil Ruyoka dalam dekapan tangannya. Sontak ditundukkannya kepala, dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam pekat ternyata tengah memandanginya. Penuh kepolosan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Ruyoka-_kun_," tutur Hinata pelan dengan senyuman manis. "Menurutmu mereka sudah berada di dekat sini?" Hinata bertanya pada bayinya, meski tahu Ruyoka masih belum bisa berbicara. Namun senyum Ruyoka yang mengulas kekanakkan sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"_Okaa-san_!"

Suara lembut itu lantas terdengar, bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka perlahan. Hinata menoleh seketika, dan dilihatnya sosok Miharu tengah berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya, sambil menggiring ringan Tarumi yang berada di belakang.

Tarumi dan Miharu adalah Uchiha kembar berusia enam tahun yang rupanya terkenal bak pinang dibelah dua, dengan wajah manis dihiasi mata lavender layaknya sang ibu. Disertai poni yang menutupi kening, keduanya pun memiliki surai indigo yang panjangnya lebih dari sebahu. Hanya saja Tarumi lebih sering mengikat _ponytail_ seluruh rambutnya, sementara Miharu lebih sering mengikat setengah rambutnya dan membiarkan sisanya tergerai menutupi punggung atasnya.

Di belakang anak kembar itu, tampak pula anak laki-laki yang surai hitam kebiruannya sedikit panjang dan terikat satu. Sebuah ikat kepala yang berlambangkan Desa Konoha melingkar tepat hingga menutupi keningnya. Sosok tegap berusia 12 tahun tersebut memiliki sepasang mata _onyx_, dengan kilatan tajam yang di saat tertentu juga dibayangi sorot jenaka.

Uchiha Kanata menahan senyum saat mengamati tingkah kedua adik perempuannya. Miharu kini sedang berusaha keras naik ke atas ranjang rumah sakit, sedangkan Tarumi hanya diam berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng heran memandang kembarannya itu. Lalu, dengan gerakan halus namun cepat, Kanata pun mengangkat Miharu dan mendudukkannya di dekat sang ibu dan adik bayi mereka.

Miharu seketika tersenyum manis. "_Arigatou, Aniki_."

Senyum Kanata terulas simpul, sementara tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Miharu. Kemudian Kanata melemparkan seringai kecil ke arah Tarumi. "Kau juga mau kubantu naik … Taru-_chan_?"

Ketika mendengar sang kakak memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan itu, Tarumi langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Disilangkannya kedua tangan dan membuang muka dengan angkuh.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala memperhatikan tingkah anak-anaknya itu. Bibirnya pun ikut tersenyum heran.

"Jangan mulai menggoda adikmu lagi, Uchiha Kanata."

Suara tegas itu membuat Kanata berpaling memandang sang ayah. Dengan seringai geli yang tertahan, Kanata sesaat merundukkan kepala. "_Hai, Otou-san_."

Hanabi, yang juga sudah berada di ruangan itu, hanya mendengus tak kentara mendengar kata-kata kakak iparnya tadi. Lalu tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata. Sorot lavender kakaknya itu kini seteduh senyum yang sedang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau juga datang?"

Hanabi mengangkat bahu sekilas. "_Otou-sama_ yang menyuruhku untuk ikut mengantar _Aneki_ pulang."

Dengusan geli langsung mencelat dari bibir Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku tadi tidak mendengar _Otou-sama_ bilang seperti itu padamu," cetus Sasuke sambil menyeringai samar pada Hanabi, adik istrinya yang juga sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ck. Diamlah, Sasuke-_nii_," Hanabi berdecak sengit. Lirikan matanya ikut menajam ke arah kakak iparnya itu.

Hinata dan Miharu tertawa kecil, kembali merasa seperti melihat versi dewasa dari persaudaraan khas Kanata dan Tarumi. Sementara Kanata sendiri memilih menunjukkan seringai kecilnya lagi pada Tarumi. Diacak-acaknya pula rambut sang adik hingga agak berantakan, membuat Tarumi semakin melototkan mata padanya sambil segera merapikan ikatan rambutnya sendiri.

Namun dalam hati Tarumi tersenyum senang. Karena Tarumi tahu kalau gangguan ataupun godaan yang diterimanya dari Kanata adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seorang kakak pada adiknya. Seperti yang pernah dijelaskan sang ibu pada Tarumi dan Miharu dulu, saat keduanya bertanya mengenai ayah dan bibi mereka yang kadang terlihat suka bertengkar.

Dengan bibir sedikit merengut, Hanabi berjalan semakin mendekati ranjang rumah sakit. Kelima jemarinya kemudian bergerak meraih satu tangan mungil milik Ruyoka dan menggenggamnya lembut. Hanabi berdeham kikuk sebelum berujar, "Aku ingin menggendongnya lagi, _Aneki_."

"Tentu." Hinata tersenyum.

Sangat hati-hati, Hanabi menerima Ruyoka dalam gendongan kedua lengannya. Digigitnya bibir bawah, merasa sedikit waswas. Namun ia harus belajar sebaik mungkin, Hanabi meyakinkan diri. Beberapa minggu lagi ia juga akan menjadi seorang istri seperti kakaknya.

Hanabi tahu ia memang sudah pernah menggendong ketiga keponakannya ketika masih bayi dulu, hanya saja saat itu ia sedang tidak dalam tahap terlalu memikirkan yang namanya pernikahan dan membentuk keluarga sendiri. Jadi, ketika kini menggendong Ruyoka, menggendong keponakannya yang masih dalam tubuh mungil dan rapuhnya, ada getaran berbeda dalam diri _heiress_ Hyuuga itu. Getaran yang membuat Hanabi merasa lebih terharu sekaligus … gelisah.

Baru beberapa saat Ruyoka berada dalam gendongannya, Hanabi mendadak merasa lututnya melemas karena gugup. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hanabi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dihelanya napas perlahan, dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri.

Melihat Kanata dan Tarumi mengikuti sang bibi yang membawa adik bayi mereka, Miharu spontan berniat turun dari ranjang inap ibunya yang cukup tinggi itu. Menyadari hal itu, raut muka Hinata berubah panik. Namun sebelum Hinata sempat mencegahnya, Sasuke ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh anak mereka dan mendaratkannya di lantai. Desahan napas Hinata langsung terdengar lega.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas yang sesaat tadi tanpa sadar ia tahan. Direndahkannya tubuh hingga sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Miharu. "Lain kali jangan berpikir untuk turun sendiri dengan cara melompat," tegas Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, membuat Miharu langsung menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ditepuknya lembut puncak kepala anaknya itu. "Tapi setelah kau sudah besar nanti, _Otou-san_ yakin kau tidak perlu melompat hanya untuk bisa turun."

Kepala Miharu kembali menegak. Sebentuk senyum kini tercetak manis di bibirnya. Ia mengangguk mantap. Dipeluknya sejenak leher sang ayah, lantas berlari kecil menghampiri bibi dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Ada senyum di bibir serta mata istrinya itu. Teduh. Sekaligus hangat.

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, hingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh ubun-ubun Hinata. "Sudah siap untuk pulang?" tanyanya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku sudah merasa pulang," Hinata menyahut rendah, selagi jantungnya berdetak kencang dan gugup. Salah satu reaksi yang tak pernah menghilang dari diri wanita itu setiap kali berada di dekat suaminya.

Dengan alis terangkat, Sasuke menegakkan lagi badannya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis, akhirnya paham maksud Hinata. Seraya menggenggam jemari kanan istrinya, Sasuke berucap, "Tugasku malam ini sudah kualihkan ke Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu."

"Kurasa kau tidak harus melakukannya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Kepala Kepolisian Militer Konoha itu lantas duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan ketidaksetujuan yang masih mewarnai wajah cemas Hinata. "Kakashi-_sensei_ juga akan membantu mereka selama Naruto pergi ke Suna. Dan jangan melarangku. Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu, Hinata kontan menelan kembali protes yang hampir ia lontarkan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu," tutur Hinata. Pipinya merona tipis. "Aku selalu tahu."

Kanata, yang diam-diam mengawasi kedua orangtuanya itu melalui sudut mata, menyunggingkan senyum samar. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kebersamaan mereka. Begitu sederhana. Begitu hangat.

Lalu fokus mata Kanata teralihkan oleh sebuah benda asing di atas nakas. Ia mengernyit penasaran. "_Okaa-san_, kotak apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat yang lainnya ikut memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Kanata.

"Ah. Itu kotak surat anak-anak akademi yang tadi dibawa Tenten-_sensei_," jawab Hinata diiringi senyuman manis. "Surat Taru dan Haru-_chan_ juga ada di sana."

"Benarkah?" Kanata berusaha menahan seringainya. "Boleh aku ikut membacanya, _Okaa-san_?"

"Tidak boleh!" Tarumi langsung berseru galak. "Surat-surat itu kan untuk _Okaa-san_, bukan untuk _Aniki_."

"Betul. _Aniki_ tidak boleh membacanya." Miharu mengangguk setuju, membuat seringai Tarumi terukir puas.

Kanata pura-pura mendengus. Diangkatnya kedua tangan. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua menang."

Hanabi menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan ketiga keponakannya itu. Dipandangnya Ruyoka yang masih tampak tenang, tidak menangis meski mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Hanya ada kepolosan dan rasa ingin tahu di matanya.

"Sudah saatnya kita untuk pulang."

"Eh?" Miharu spontan menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Ta-tapi …."

"Hn?"

"Haru-_chan_ ingin membuat foto di sini, _Otou-san_," jelas Tarumi. Suara tegasnya diselimuti senyuman samar. "Sebelum ada Ruyoka-_kun_, foto keluarga kita selalu di saat kami bertiga sudah besar, dan tempatnya juga selalu di rumah. Jadi Haru-_chan_ ingin kita mempunyai foto keluarga di saat Ruyoka-_kun_ masih bayi, seperti foto keluarga _Okaa-san _yang juga ada Hanabi _Oba-sama_ waktu masih bayi dulu."

"Ide yang bagus," Hinata berkomentar lembut. Sudut bibirnya ikut melengkung senang. "Ruangan ini juga tempat yang bagus."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Miharu. "Kemarilah."

Ada kilatan senyum di sepasang mata ayahnya, Miharu bisa melihat itu, meski dengan wajah tanpa guratan ekspresi. Miharu ikut tersenyum. Lembut dan manis. Segera ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk menyambut uluran tangan sang ayah.

Sasuke pun mengangkat Miharu dan membawa putrinya duduk di atas gendongan lengan kanannya. Dengan leher yang sudah dipeluk ringan oleh kedua lengan mungil Miharu, Sasuke kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Mari kita membuatnya."

"Biar aku yang memotret kalian," Hanabi berkata sambil bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata untuk menyerahkan Ruyoka kembali ke sang kakak.

Setelah merogoh kamera dari saku celananya, Kanata langsung memberikan benda itu ke Hanabi dan berujar serius, "Harus yang bagus, _Oba-sama_."

Alis Hanabi sontak terangkat. "Ternyata kalian bertiga sudah menyiapkannya." Ia tersenyum mendengus. "Serahkan padaku."

Dengan tungkai kaki yang masih ditutupi oleh selimut, Hinata sedikit bergeser ke samping untuk memberi ruang pada Tarumi yang ingin duduk di sampingnya. "Kanata-_kun_, tolong bantu adikmu naik."

Kanata memalingkan wajah, lalu segera mengangkat Tarumi dan mendudukkannya di dekat sang ibu. "Mana ucapan terima kasihmu untukku, Taru-_chan_?" bisik Kanata pelan, tepat di telinga adiknya.

Tarumi memasang wajah datar, sedatar nada suaranya ketika balas berbisik, "_Arigatou, Baka-Aniki_." Mengabaikan dengusan kecil Kanata, dialihkannya pandangan ke sang ibu. Detik itu juga Tarumi langsung menarik ujung bibirnya dan memeluk pinggang ibu kesayangannya itu. Diperhatikannya Ruyoka tampak tersenyum. Polos. Juga menenangkan.

Bersamaan dengan Tarumi, perhatian Hinata segera terfokus ke arah kamera. Wanita itu menyimpulkan senyum, dalam keteduhan yang membayangi keseluruhan wajahnya. Bertolak belakang dengan sang ibu, Tarumi justru tersenyum samar dan mengangkat sedikit dagunya, menampakkan wajah angkuh khas seorang Uchiha Tarumi.

Kanata kontan mendengus geli. Namun dalam jelaga di kedua iris mata tajamnya, ada kerlip senyum. Ia kemudian memilih duduk menyamping di tepi ranjang bagian tengah. Dan menyeringai angkuh ke arah kamera.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dekat jendela, sambil merapat pada Hinata dan menggendong Miharu yang tersenyum lembut, sedang merasa seolah pernah mengalami suasana ini. Atau … hanya pernah melihat mereka dalam keadaan ini? Posisi ini?

Lalu suara Hanabi dan Miharu menyadarkan Sasuke dari ketertegunan. Dari kebingungan.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Seketika tidak bertanya-tanya lagi tentang perasaan yang mendadak muncul itu.

Hanabi memosisikan kamera di kedua tangannya. Sejenak dipandangnya keluarga Uchiha yang kini ada di hadapannya. Meski tidak semua menampilkan senyum utuh, namun … Hanabi bisa merasakannya. Merasakan kebersamaan mereka diselimuti oleh kehangatan absolut. Dari balik seraut wajah kerasnya, hati kecil Hanabi mematri senyum bahagia.

Ketika tombol _shutter_ akhirnya ditekan, dalam satu waktu yang pendek, dengan dilatarbelakangi oleh keindahan mutlak sang senja, pemandangan itu pun terabadikan. Pemandangan sebentuk keluarga kecil yang sedang membekukan kenangan. Hangatnya kebersamaan itu … akan terkenang hingga masa depan nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**A/N :**

**Ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang Hyuuga Hinata dipertemukan pada waktu dan tempat yang sama, tanpa ada adanya unsur kehadiran orang lain, bukan tidak akan ada yang terjadi, tapi justru apa pun bisa terjadi. Perlu kekuatan imajinasi sendiri dan/atau orang lain untuk mengetahui bagaimana "apa pun" itu. Dan … salah satu hasil dari kekuatan imajinasiku pribadi adalah fanfic canon (or semi canon?) pertamaku ini. X))**

**Maaf sebelumnya karena baru bisa update chap terakhir MMD. *deep bow* Lagi banyak tugas kuliah dan ada Hari Raya Kuningan juga, apalagi ternyata libur Galungan-Kuningan juga lagi gak bisa full 2 minggu buat kampusku.**

**Ah, chap terakhir ini terlalu panjang, ya? Gomen, penyakitku emang lagi parah kumatnya selama proses pembuatan fanfic ini, jadi gak tahan buat ngetik yang panjang-panjang dan mendetail. Ditambah aku juga lagi sering jadi character writer daripada plot writer. ^^a Yang scene (or babak?) terakhir itu juga bisa dibilang semacam epilog lho. Hehe. **

**Selain itu, ada yang ngerasa aneh gak, kok bisa ada kamera di dunia Naruto di fanfic-ku ini? Tapi semoga udah pada ngeh dan terbiasa ya, soalnya kan di animanga aslinya juga ada banyak benda-benda canggih, macam walkie-talkie (or wireless?), komputer, game, sama ada bioskop pula, walaupun itu dunia ninja sih. Kekeke~ Dan soal Kepolisian Militer Konoha, aku gak tahu masih ada apa gak, tapi aku buat-buatnya masih ada aja. Makanya di warnings aku sisipin kata-kata "or semi-canon". *nyengir* Kalo ada yang bikin bingung, silakan ditanya. Bakalan aku jawab sebisaku. Kritik dan saran juga aku terima dengan senang hati. ^^**

**Walaupun SHDL 2013 udah lewat, tapi aku tetap mendedikasikan fanfic ini untuk event dengan tema 1000 Reasons for Loving SasuHina itu. x) Dan salah satu alasan terbesarku—yang aku terapkan dalam cerita ini—adalah karena takdir. ****Seperti halnya SasuHina yang di sini ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Walaupun di fanfic ini sebenarnya mereka udah saling tahu (bukan saling kenal secara lebih pribadi) tentang diri pasangan mereka masing-masing sejak kecil, tapi aku membuat mereka baru menyadari kalau mereka itu **_**saling membutuhkan**_** setelah mereka sudah besar, dengan hanya berawal dari sebuah pelukan. **

**Ini sama seperti aku yang sebenarnya sudah tahu Sasuke & Hinata, antara waktu aku masih SD atau SMP (aku lupa tepatnya kapan) pas adanya animanga Naruto, tapi baru jatuh cinta sama pairing ini setelah baru kuliah semester 2 lewat fanfic-fanfic mereka di FFN, juga fanart-fanart mereka. Padahal ada pairing-pairing yang bukan crack, tapi Tuhan kayanya emang udah nakdirin aku buat jatuh cintanya sama crack pairing kaya SasuHina setelah membaca sekian banyak fanfic dengan berbagai pairing. Kekeke~ Feeling-ku emang lebih dapetnya (?) ke mereka sih. Mungkin karena—kaya yang dibilang July Winter di web-nya****—****SASUHINA itu CRACKTASTIC! Dan aku gak nyesel sama sekali punya takdir kaya gitu. x))**

**Aduh. Gomen. Kayanya aku kebanyakan cuap-cuap nih. xD *ditimpuksandal* **

**Oke. Terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah baca atau sekaligus ngereview di chap-chap MMD sebelumnya. ^^ Ini balesan review anon :**

**# Guest (1) : Sama-sama. Ini udah diupdate lagi buat yang terakhir. :) Udah tahu kan diapain? Kekeke~ Maaf, fluff-nya gak terlalu banyak. ^^**

**# Zian : Sankyuu. ^^**

**# Guest (2) : Hehe. Maaf. Penyakitku lagi parah kumatnya. xD Di sawah ada banyak tutut. Udah dilanjuuut! xp**

**# mumu : Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. ;p *digeplak* Nih udah dilanjut, maaf ya lama. ^^a**

**# Guest (3) : Hihi. Maaf udah buat Hinata OOC. xD Sankyuu udah suka. ^^**

**# Guest (4) : Waduh. Maaf. Di hari kamu nge-review itu MMD terakhir belum selesai lho, makanya belum bisa update. ^^a**

**# Guest (5) : Jingga-chan? Kedengerannya lucu. xD Ini udah diupdate. Maaf lama. ^^**

**# Guest (6) : Sankyuu udah suka. ^^ Wah. Sama-sama. :)**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~ Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
